


No Guarantee in Love or Happiness

by WritingEmi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Iron Bull Feels, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mail order husband, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEmi/pseuds/WritingEmi
Summary: Two years ago, Dorian Pavus answered Iron Bull's ad for a spouse to keep him company out on his orchard in Ferelden and since then Iron Bull thought they had settled into a comfortable marriage. He begins to question that after Dorian's old lover pays them a visit and he wonders if he really is giving Dorian the life he deserves.Or, Iron Bull is a farmer and just wants to be a good husband to Dorian.





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of, but not exactly following, this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=62519349#t62519349
> 
> Heronfem also has a fabulous fic written for the same prompt, Wildflower Ocean, http://archiveofourown.org/works/8088544, which you should go read right now!

_37 year old, male Tal-Vashoth apple farmer in central Ferelden, seeking husband or wife for companionship. Quaint home 5 miles from town, plenty of space to expand. Must be willing to work hard & ready to be romanced. - The Iron Bull, Chargers Orchard, Haven, Ferelden_

_-_

_My dear Iron Bull,_

_Your latest letter has reached me at my new address in Val Royeaux and it found me in both good health and spirits. As you requested to be informed, I crossed the Tevinter border with no trouble at all and in the company of a trusted servant of Maevaris’s. My friend, who is studying at the University of Orlais, has received me at his apartments and has secured my safety for my short visit. I must say that I truly find your concern most endearing._

_As planned, I will be departing from Orlais in a week and you may expect me on the twelve o’clock train coming into Haven on the third day of Drakonis. Please do not worry about my traveling unaccompanied, for crossing the Ferelden border shall be a quaint stroll in comparison to the Tevinter crossing._

_I’m afraid that I must be bold and beg of you a small favor, I wish for our wedding to be postponed by a couple of weeks. My friend in Orlais has insisted upon being present for the wedding and to have words with you. As you will not have to deal with in-laws, I hope you are able to withstand this one well-meaning tongue lashing from my friend. He also promises to gift us many bottles of Tevinter wine for the wedding, if this sways you._

_I know there are no guarantees in love or happiness in marriage, but I am keeping an open heart for both. I find myself most ready to be romanced by you and wish you all the luck in winning over my heart for I am ready for it to be won. I do so look forward to meeting you, my dearest future husband. Until the third of Drakonis._

_Yours (Soon),  
Dorian of House Pavus_

_PS - Please find enclosed a small locket with portrait of my likeness, which I am sure you will find most agreeable._

-

For the past two years there was a steady routine to Iron Bull’s mornings that he enjoyed and that Monday morning in early spring was no different. He woke up to Dorian wrapped around him, forcing Bull to carefully peel himself out from under the tangle of limbs and quietly slip out of the bed as to not wake up his husband. By the time he finished dressing, Dorian already migrated into the warm spot Iron Bull left behind in the bed and was cocooned in all of the blankets. Bull made sure that Dorian’s house slippers were near his side of the bed before going downstairs to start the fire in the large cast iron stove to warm the eat-in kitchen. 

Iron Bull took a moment, as he always did, to appreciate the small farmhouse he built over five years ago. On the first floor was a finely furnished parlor, a good sized study that doubled as a library for Dorian, there was also a large eat-in kitchen and pantry, and a small bathhouse that was accessible through the kitchen. The bedrooms were situated on the second floor, two were guestrooms with one of them also serving as a sewing room, and the last room was the master bedroom with a large four post bed, two walk-in closets, a vanity for Dorian, and a bank of windows overlooking the garden. Under the house was a root cellar storing vegetables, canned goods, and dried meat.

It was a large house for Iron Bull when he was a bachelor, though it seemed smaller ever since Dorian moved to the farm two years ago to marry Bull. With their recent discussions about having children, Iron Bull was eager to start on additions. He could easily imagine expanding the first floor to accommodate a playroom, a proper dining room, the sunroom Dorian desired, and adding onto the study to make a proper library. Next year, he told himself, he would take the sketches sitting on his desk, gather his friends and call on the carpenter, Thom Rainier, and they would start working.

After giving himself time to indulge in his hopes for the future, Iron Bull headed outside to the barn to milk the cows, collect the eggs from the chickens, and feed the animals. When he returned to the house, Dorian was up and starting breakfast. Breakfast was a simple affair as it usually was; coffee, biscuits, bacon, and canned fruit from last fall’s harvest. Dorian was getting better at cooking, but he didn’t try anything complicated in the mornings. Even after a couple years of living at the farm, Dorian still wasn’t used to early mornings and couldn’t be trusted to make complex meals that early.

“Morning, amatus,” Dorian said, looking over his shoulder with a sleepy smile as he poked at a pan of sizzling bacon on the stove.

“Good morning, kadan,” Bull greeted his husband with a kiss.

He took a step back to take in the sight of Dorian. His husband was dressed simply in a dark pair of trousers and a white over shirt, his hair and mustache were perfectly styled, and a thin line of kohl outlined his eyes, bringing out the silver in his irises. Even in his unassuming clothing, Iron Bull thought Dorian was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

-

Damn, _Iron Bull thought as he saw an elegant Tevinter gentleman step off the train that just came in from Orlais and he instantly recognized him as Dorian of House Pavus from the locket he received. Dorian was dressed in a charcoal gray, three piece suit with a black overcoat. His hair, mustache, and makeup were perfectly done up and he masked his fatigue well, though Iron Bull could see the faint lines of exhaustion around Dorian’s eyes from the long journey. But they did nothing to distract Iron Bull from his future husband’s beauty. It was hard to believe that the Tevinter gentleman before him answered his ad in the newspaper for a spouse._

_Iron Bull shifted uncomfortably in his own suit, an old dark blue one that Krem made him wear to go meet his soon to be husband. He felt self-conscious about the too short sleeves of the jacket, the tight way the shirt stretched across his shoulders, the small faded stain at the left knee, and the carefully mended tear in the right elbow._

_“The Iron Bull, I presume?” Dorian asked, stepping towards Iron Bull with a small, uncertain smile on his lips. “I’m Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.”_

_“Uh, yes, I’m the Iron Bull. A pleasure to meet you,” Iron Bull managed and after a pause, he grabbed Dorian’s hand to kiss the back of it. As his chapped lips grazed the perfectly smooth bronze skin of Dorian’s hand, his future husband let out a quiet, but pleased, laugh._

\--

“Amatus,” Dorian snapped Bull from his recollections, “set the table for me?”

“On it, big guy.”

Iron Bull took out their chipped white ceramic plates and dull metal forks and knives and set the large round table for two. The table was covered by a red and white checkered tablecloth with a glass vase of embrium that Bull brought in for Dorian the other day. At lunch the table was usually crowded with the farmhands that worked with Bull, but most of the time it was just Iron Bull and Dorian for breakfast and supper.

When he had the money saved up Bull was determined to buy new dishware. They had a fine set of Tevinter china and silver from Dorian’s friend Maevaris that was on display in the parlor, but those were only used for holidays or when guests stayed for dinner. He wanted Dorian to have something nicer to eat off of from day to day other than the hand-me-down plates Krem gave to Bull right before Dorian came to Ferelden to marry him.

Ever since marrying Dorian, Iron Bull liked to make little improvements to their humble living situation, knowing that it made Dorian happy. Before becoming a farmer’s husband, Dorian was a Tevinter gentleman, born into a noble family and all the privileges that came along with it. Only dire personal circumstances caused Dorian to respond to the ad that Iron Bull put out for a spouse and flee his homeland.

-

_“I wouldn’t put on a show, marry the girl. Selfish, really, not wanting to spend the rest of my life screaming on the inside. That didn’t please my parents and once they were tired of the whispering about my preferences, they bribed my lover, had me seized from his estate and brought back to them. I was kept a prisoner in my own rooms for months.” Dorian paused to swallow. “Then my father, he … he tried to change me, to alter my mind and make me acceptable.”_

_The words came out in a strangled tone and tears were bright in Dorian’s eyes. The urge to hold him was strong in Iron Bull, but he didn't touch Dorian. He was still testing the boundaries of his future husband._

_“I barely managed to escape. My friend, Maevaris, took me in while we looked for ways for me to escape Tevinter without the threat of my parents being able to collect me. As I am unmarried, under Tevinter law I am still under my parents’ guardianship. Obtaining citizenship anywhere as a Tevinter mage on my own is nearly impossible, so it seems that marriage is my salvation.” A thin smile appeared on Dorian’s lips. “This is why I have agreed to marry you, that and your letters were rather entertaining. I thought that you should know this before the wedding and I hope this has not discouraged you from marrying me.”_

_Iron Bull took Dorian’s hand and squeezed it. “You’ll have to do better than that to get rid of me.”_

-

Soon hot biscuits came out of the oven and the bacon was finished. Iron Bull knew some people who would complain about having the same breakfasts over and over again, but Bull found comfort in it. It was Monday, which meant Dorian made a larger breakfast than usual, and then the rest of the week would be warm porridge or oatmeal sweetened with honey and fruit served with biscuits. The weekends were when Dorian was a bit more daring since he slept in a little longer and he would make pancakes, omelets, waffles, or crepes.

Dorian just finished setting the food on the table when he squinted out through the window that surveyed the main drive up to the house. “Are you expecting company, amatus?”

“Hm? No. Can you tell who it is?” 

When Dorian didn’t answer, Iron Bull took a peek out the window and saw an older male elf riding towards the house. He didn’t recognize the man, but his chest squeezed with sudden anxiety as his brain made note of the northern bred mare, the fine bridle and saddle, the serpent crest on the blanket draped over the horse’s back, and the northern style of clothing the elf wore. He could also see the clear look of recognition and apprehension that filled Dorian’s eyes as the horse and its rider trotted closer.

Instinctively, Bull pulled Dorian close and asked quietly, “Do I need to get my battleaxe?”

There were a fair amount of weapons in the house leftover from when Iron Bull was a mercenary leader, along with weapons that Dorian brought from Tevinter. A couple of the nicer and rarer items were displayed in the study, others were stuffed in Bull’s closet in the bedroom, and there were a fair amount of smaller weapons hidden throughout the house. Not that there were many times when Iron Bull needed the weapons, Haven and its surrounding countryside were relatively safe, but there were some habits that Iron Bull couldn’t let go of even after leaving behind his life as a mercenary and Qunari spy.

Dorian shook his head quickly. “No, no, it’s ok. I know him, he’s the steward of a friend’s family. I just don’t know why he’s here.”

Extracting himself from Iron Bull’s arms, Dorian darted outside to the front porch with Bull hot on his heels. While Dorian determined the elf wasn’t a threat, Iron Bull wasn’t completely convinced as experience told him not to trust so easily. Though once Iron Bull was outside, he could see that the older elf had a large and fond smile on his face at the sight of Dorian without a hint of malice.

“Good morning to you, Lord Dorian!” the elf exclaimed as he skillfully swung off of the horse and bowed to Dorian. “It seems that married life and country living has done you some good, you look remarkably well.”

“Marcus! Maker, you haven’t changed a bit!” Dorian embraced the elf. “How are you?”

“I am well, but more gray hairs I’m afraid,” Marcus replied and then turned to Iron Bull with a bow. “Forgive my sudden intrusion, ser. I’m Marcus, head steward of House Corvus, my young master is a friend of Lord Dorian’s.”

“I’m Dorian’s husband, the Iron Bull,” he shook Marcus’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Marcus is more than just a steward, he’s a dear friend and I’ve known him since I was child. My friend, Rilienus, and I used to cause poor Marcus so much trouble,” Dorian chuckled.

The elf smiled at the memories and looked over at Iron Bull to say, “Lord Dorian wasn’t that much trouble, though he was a little terror at times.”

“Please, Marcus, just call me Dorian, I have no more titles.”

-

_A letter addressed to Dorian, sealed with bright red wax and signet ring arrived at the house, the postwoman, Harding, brought it by in the middle of the afternoon. The flourish of the handwriting screamed nobility, but it didn’t look to be in Vivienne’s, Felix’s or Mae’s hand. When Iron Bull looked closer at the seal, he saw the design of the Pavus family crest. The paper was rich and heavy in Iron Bull’s hands and he had to resist every urge to open it, read it, and reseal it before Dorian came home from having lunch with Cadash and Rainier. Instead he left the offending letter on the kitchen table where it sat until Dorian returned from his outing._

_Dorian spotted the letter right away once he came home, he was always on the lookout for correspondence from his friends. But he paled when he looked closely at the letter and sequestered himself in the study for almost the entire night, not letting Iron Bull in when he knocked on the door with dinner. It wasn’t until late that night when Dorian finally slipped into bed and let Iron Bull pull him in close, though he never mentioned what was in that letter. Iron Bull ached to ask him what was wrong, but six months of marriage did not make him Dorian’s confidant._

_Later, not long after he mailed a small package to Tevinter for Dorian to an unfamiliar address, Iron Bull noticed that Dorian’s amulet with the Pavus family crest was missing from his jewelry box._

-

Iron Bull’s stomach turned at the memory and immediately resented Marcus for reminding Dorian of that pain he still silently bore.

“Please forgive me for the mistake,” the elf sounded truly sorry. 

“Don’t worry yourself over it,” Dorian replied softly. “I’m interested in knowing what has brought you here.”

“My master is in town and wishes to invite you to have tea with him this afternoon at his hotel.”

There was a small frown on Dorian’s face that put Iron Bull on alert, which Marcus noticed as well.

“Pardon me, I mean to say that Master Rilienus wishes to have tea with you,” Marcus corrected himself and Dorian visibly relaxed. “The young master has since taken his father’s place as the head of the household, the elder Master Corvus has taken ill and has withdrawn from public life.”

“I didn’t know. My sympathies, Marcus, I know you are close with him.”

“Thank you, it’s been a difficult time, but Master Rilienus has done a wonderful job running the estate thus far. Anyway, shall I tell my master that you’ll be joining him this afternoon? He will be happy to send a carriage for you.”

Dorian glanced over at Iron Bull and while Bull kept his face neutral, he knew Dorian could read his moods. Instead of accepting the invitation out to town, Dorian said, “Tell Rilienus to come to the house for tea, shall we say three o’clock? He’ll be most welcome and I wish for him to meet my husband. Tell him it’ll be a casual affair.”

“Very well, Mr. Pavus.” Marcus waited to see if he made another mistake and was relieved when he received a small nod of confirmation from Dorian.

Dorian tried to convince Marcus to stay for breakfast, but the elf had other pressing errands he needed to complete. He promised to see Dorian before they left town and headed out with a couple of biscuits to eat on the go and a thermos filled with coffee.

“Will you be able to join us, amatus?” Dorian asked Iron Bull after Marcus left and they settled at the table for their now lukewarm breakfast.

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Iron Bull shrugged, achieving an indifferent tone as he slathered a biscuit with butter and honey, “it’s not often that I get to meet your Tevinter friends.”

“Not that there are many, I was quite the pariah,” Dorian said with a bit of pride before he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “To be honest, Rilienus and I were closer than just friends. We were lovers for almost half a year.”

Dorian spoke of his old lovers from Tevinter every once in a while, he mostly alluded to his previous conquests, and Bull understood that they were for the most part one time affairs with a few that lasted a month at the longest. So it surprised Iron Bull to hear that Dorian was previously in a relationship for nearly six months, the risk of discovery must have been great. It made Bull wonder if Rilienus was the lover that sold Dorian out to his father, but dismissed the thought as he was sure that Dorian would have struck down Marcus for even suggesting meeting with his master.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, you’re best friends with one of my old lovers,” Iron Bull said reassuringly as he referred to Cadash. “Did you part on good terms?”

“Yes, we did. He ended the affair when he was officially engaged, Rilienus didn’t want to cheat on his fiancé and I respected his decision, though that doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt when we parted.”

“I can imagine, but good on him for wanting to be honest with his fiancé. Weird that he didn’t write ahead though.”

“Yes, it is, I haven’t heard from him since I left Tevinter. Hard to imagine what brought him all the way out to Haven.” Dorian paused and with a small grin said, “I’m sure he’s indulging himself in Haven’s great trade in cabbages.”

Iron Bull grinned back and leaned over to press a kiss on Dorian’s forehead. “Don’t belittle the cabbage trade, I happen to be married to a great cabbage grower.” He got up from his seat and gathered their empty dishes. “The boys and I will be at Krem’s place to help him with fixing up the barn, so you won’t have to worry about lunch today. I’ll be back in time to wash and dress for tea.”

“Would you like me to pack you a lunch?”

“Nah, you make us lunch all the time, it’ll be good for Krem bustle about the kitchen himself.”

Dorian’s smile became sardonic. “It might make him appreciate me more.”

“He appreciates you plenty, he knows how much work you do around here.” 

Though Iron Bull knew that wasn’t always the case and Krem was skeptical of Dorian even before they met, especially as Dorian was once an Altus of the Imperium. Now they were friends, always busy bitching about how cold it was in Ferelden, complaining about the lack of spice in food, and rolling their eyes at the dog motifs that were everywhere. But Krem was Iron Bull’s friend first, something that Dorian didn’t forget. 

It was a relief to Iron Bull that Dorian quickly became close friends with Malika Cadash after he married Bull. She was a former Carta member and a current tradeswoman in Haven, who had the habit of making fast and loyal friends. Bull met her during a job many years back and they briefly engaged in an affair shortly after she arrived in Haven a year after Bull. Despite their history though, it was clear that Cadash was closer to Dorian and was quick to defend him, even to her lover, Thom Rainier.

-

_“I just miss my home.”_

_Iron Bull heard Dorian’s voice break a little just as he was about to enter the kitchen and he very nearly rushed into the room to see what was distressing Dorian. He’d never heard Dorian use that tone before, never heard him sound so vulnerable. In their one month of marriage almost everything out of the mage’s mouth was all politeness and good cheer._

_“This is your home now,” Cadash replied firmly, she was never known for her gentle touch._

_Iron Bull froze, his hand stilled on the doorknob and his old spy training kicked in as he silently listened._

_When Dorian didn’t reply, Cadash continued on, softer this time. “I understand how you feel, I can’t exactly go back to the Carta and it was all I knew for a long time. When I came to Haven, I didn’t know anyone other than Bull and I managed to build a pretty damn good life for myself. I think a Tevinter Altus can do just as well as a surface dwarf.”_

_“Please don’t call me that right now,” Dorian’s strained whisper barely reached Iron Bull’s ears._

_“You’ll be ok, Dorian. You’re made of tougher stuff than these southerners,” Cadash actually sounded kind and Bull could picture the rare, gentle look she had._

_That got a strangled laugh from Dorian. After a few moments he could hear Cadash leaving the kitchen through another door and Iron Bull decided to walk away for a while to give Dorian some time to himself. Guilt sank in Iron Bull’s stomach for both listening in on a private conversation and for his husband’s homesickness. He noticed it for sure, but he didn’t realize its depth until he heard it in Dorian’s voice. But he was also glad for Cadash being there, for understanding what Dorian was going through._

_Ten minute passed and Iron Bull finally entered the kitchen. His husband greeted him with a large smile and asked if Bull wanted a snack, even as he started making Bull something to eat. Nothing looked amiss, except for the faint redness in Dorian’s eyes and a small smudge of normally perfectly lined kohl at the corner of his left eye. Bull sat down at the table and listened to Dorian’s chatter about the gossip Josephine told him the other day, and the entire time Iron Bull wondered if Dorian was talking for Bull’s sake or his own._

-

Dorian handed Iron Bull a square tin. “Take these with you for a snack.”

Taking a peek inside, Iron Bull could see a white knitted lace cloth covering baked treats that smelled sharply of ginger and cloves that made Bull’s mouth water. 

“This is why Krem appreciates you, kadan, you’re always making Tevinter cookies.”

Iron Bull said his goodbyes to Dorian, took a thermos of coffee and the cookies, and went to the barn to saddle up his large mare, Daisy. Krem lived only a couple miles up north on the main road from Chargers Orchard, which he usually walked, but he decided to take the horse in case he was running late. Krem and many of the farmhands that worked with Iron Bull were part of his former mercenary company that Bull ran when he was a spy. 

After he was cast from the Qun, choosing the lives of his men over the Qun, the fight left Iron Bull. A couple of years after being declared Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull was gifted a plot of land with a large apple orchard by a thankful client for saving her son. Ever since then, Iron Bull lived the life of a farmer with many of his men following him.

He made it to Krem’s farm in good time and handed his friend Dorian’s offering of cookies which made Krem’s face light up and he ate one right away before heading to the barn to work. It was thankfully a cool and dry spring day for working on an addition to the barn, Krem was expecting more animals in late spring and needed the extra space for them in his small barn. Iron Bull enjoyed the work and he understood why Rainier liked building things so much, but his mind was elsewhere that day and Krem noticed.

“Trouble in paradise?” Krem asked during one of their water breaks.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Bull shook his head, but it just made Krem frown even more. “I’m having tea with one of Dorian’s Tevinter friends this afternoon at the house,” he admitted.

“Is Felix in town? Or Mae?” Krem sounded a touch excited, he flirted outrageously with Maevaris whenever she came to visit.

“No, an old lover of his.”

“And …?”

“And I don’t like the feel of it.”

“Maker, Chief, don’t tell me you’re jealous. You do know that you’ve slept with half the town? That every other person Dorian knows out here is one of your ex-lovers?”

“It’s not that,” Iron Bull said too quickly, which earned him a scowl. “These noble vints are all proper and shit, you know how Dorian is, but this guy didn’t even write to say that he’s coming to town and then sends his servant to ask Dorian to tea this morning. Dorian hasn’t gotten word from this guy since he left Tevinter and even Dorian pointed out that he has no idea why he’d be in the ass end Ferelden.”

“Still think you’re jealous, but I see what you mean. Want me and the boys to come over and work on something at the orchard while you’re making nice? In case things go tits up?”

“No, no, it should be fine. I’m probably overreacting and Dorian wouldn’t invite anyone he thought was stupid enough to attack us to the house.”

“Ok, well, let me know what it’s like to be in Dorian’s shoes and having to confront your husband’s ex,” Krem patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy.

Not long after lunch, Iron Bull rode back to the house. He could have worked longer, but he was getting too restless and he reasoned that he needed to take the time to dress up extra fancy for their guest that afternoon. Once Daisy was back in her stable, Bull headed for the bathhouse. It was a small stone building with a water pump, a few basins and benches for a quick wash, and full copper, claw foot tub that was large enough for Iron Bull to stretch out in. After filling a basin with water from the pump and stripping out of his clothes, he dipped his washcloth and soap into the cold water and start washing that day’s layer of sweat and dirt off of his body.

As Bull washed, he noticed on the floor by the copper tub a bundle of wet herbs and a bar of one of Dorian’s fancy soaps, telling him that his husband indulged in a full bath. The tub was still warm when Bull touched it, meaning that Dorian was somewhere in the house, freshly bathed, and smelling of flowers and herbs.

Drying off quickly and throwing on his flannel robe that was hanging on the wall, Iron Bull went into the house and bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When he entered the master bedroom, he spied Dorian sitting at his vanity, carefully applying his makeup with only a thin, silk dressing gown on. Bull stepped behind of Dorian and buried his face into the mage’s neck, breathing in the jasmine perfume he wore.

Dorian usually only wore his scents and perfumes during special occasions or when he was seducing Iron Bull, and no matter which one Dorian used, they never failed to rile up Iron Bull. Right off the bat, it was obvious that he and Dorian were compatible sexually and even before they got used to each other’s company, they enthusiastically enjoyed each other’s bodies.

-

_Josephine threw a party at her house for Iron Bull and Dorian after their small wedding at the Chantry building. Dorian flashed the prettiest smiles and graciously accepted everyone’s congratulations, but he almost never left the side of the only person he really knew, his friend, Felix Alexius, who came for the wedding and to threaten Bull’s life. It was late in the evening when Iron Bull finally collected Dorian from Felix’s side to go home and the look of relief in Dorian’s silver eyes was unmistakable._

_Once they were home, Dorian disappeared into the house, presumably to the guestroom he’d been occupying since he arrived at the orchard a few weeks ago, leaving Iron Bull to unhitch the horses from the carriage in the barn. After he was finished, Iron Bull made his way upstairs, tired from the day’s events, stuffed with food and good Tevinter wine, and eager to get out of the new suit Leliana and Josephine gave him to wear for the wedding._

_He didn’t expect to find Dorian waiting for him in the master bedroom, laid out on the bed in only a white silk robe trimmed with blue thread, his gold wedding ring, and a sly smile tugging on his lips._

_“I never thought I’d get married,” Dorian confessed, “so you, my dear husband, must fulfill all of my wild wedding night dreams and fantasies.”_

_Bull found himself sitting on the bed and settling his large hands on Dorian’s hips, making the mage’s smile widen. In the short time Iron Bull was outside, Dorian managed to undress, put on the robe, freshen up his makeup and smudged his kohl for a smoky effect around his eyes, and spray himself with a gentle sandalwood perfume that stirred something within Bull. He had to admit that he was thoroughly impressed with Dorian’s skills at seduction._

_“I told you that you’re never obligated to sleep with me.”_

_Dorian grabbed the base of Iron Bull’s horns and pulled him in close. “Oh, it’s no obligation at all, believe me.” His eyes were dark with lust and hunger. “And there’s no need to be gentle, Maevaris gave me this robe for the very purpose of having my husband tear it off of me.”_

_Licking his dry lips and tightening his grip on Dorian’s hips, Iron Bull replied, “It’d be terrible to disappoint her.”_

_“Very terrible indeed,” he murmured against Bull’s mouth._

_Later, Iron Bull would tear that pretty robe into tattered ribbons, using them to tie Dorian’s wrists to the headboard and spent hours exploring his husband’s body. Later, Dorian would skillfully burn the bindings from his wrists so he could grasp at Iron Bull, to pull him in closer as he begged Bull to go harder and deeper._

_Dorian never slept in the guestroom again._

-

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Dorian swatted Iron Bull away, but the little crinkles around his eyes said he enjoyed the attention. “I can’t have you ravishing me right now.”

“And why not? We have plenty of time, kadan,” Iron Bull insisted, though he knew that Dorian wouldn’t give in while he was in the middle of grooming.

Dorian rolled his eyes and then pushed back his robe, revealing his shoulder and collarbone. “You may leave a bite here,” he tapped his left collarbone and Bull didn’t think twice before doing what he was told.

Once he was satisfied that a sizeable mark was left on Dorian, Iron Bull dressed in the clothes Dorian laid out for him on the bed. His white dress shirt, navy blue slacks and matching waistcoat were all freshly pressed, and his dawnstone cufflinks were sitting on his nightstand for him. 

“I thought this was a casual affair,” Iron Bull griped as he fiddled with his cufflinks.

“Amongst Tevinter nobility, this is casual. Just be thankful I’m not making you wear formal Tevinter robes.” Dorian opened up Iron Bull’s closet and chose a textured pink tie, handing it to Bull before disappearing into his own closet.

“This is how I dress when Vivienne comes over and you mean to tell me that she thinks I’m dressed casually?”

“She knows that you’re dressing up for her and she adores your effort,” Dorian reassured him as he emerged from the walk-in closet, dressed in his finely cut three piece ash gray suit with a deep purple silk shirt under it. He opened his lacquer jewelry box and fished out a pair of silverite cufflinks along with a couple of rings.

Seeing Dorian in his fancy clothing always made Iron Bull think about how little Dorian got to dress up. His closet was filled with beautiful clothing, expensive suits, mage robes, and butter soft leather shoes that he brought with him to Ferelden because those were the only clothes he had. Now Dorian mostly wore trousers, over shirts, and sturdy work boots suitable for doing chores and working in the garden. 

“Go downstairs and set up the snacks for tea, I’ll be down in a moment,” Dorian ordered.

Bull went down to the kitchen and balked at the amount of delicate pastries and cookies Dorian baked during the day, leaving him to wonder if his husband ever took a break, especially considering how clean the house looked. While Dorian became a decent enough cook, he turned out to be a great baker. It didn’t surprise Iron Bull since Dorian was trained to do lab work when he lived with his mentor, making careful measurements, mixing chemicals together for certain reactions, and waiting around with a lot of patience. They were skills that transferred well into baking.

Taking out the three tiered serving tray, Iron Bull carefully arranged the snacks, packed away the extra the food for later and brought out the serving tray to the parlor. By then, Dorian came downstairs and was rummaging through the pantry for his jar of tea from Tevinter that he fiercely hoarded. He only shared it with Krem and sometimes with Iron Bull, but it wasn’t for general company. Iron Bull once brewed it for Josephine and he could remember how the room literally dropped in temperature, pairing well with Dorian’s icy glare.

Soon everything was ready and set up on the table in the parlor for tea, and Iron Bull felt a swell of pride in his chest at the sight. The farm didn’t boast many distinctions, but he thought that Dorian maintained the best parlor in Haven and its surrounding countryside. Vivienne, a former client and friend from Orlais, called it an oasis of refinement and even people in Haven that Bull wasn’t acquainted with knew of the elegant little parlor at Chargers Orchard.

Within his first year at the orchard Dorian made it his mission to redecorate the sitting room and make it into a respectable parlor. Dorian was determined to carve out a space for himself where he could entertain guests in the fashion that he was accustomed to. Not one for decorating himself, Iron Bull gave Dorian a free hand to do whatever he pleased in terms of decor.

Dorian picked out a lovely blue and silver Orlesian wallpaper and accepted a gift of a beautiful cream colored, but secondhand, sofa and pair of matching armchairs from Vivienne. For their first anniversary, Felix gave them a handsome white upright piano that was prominently displayed in the room, which Dorian played brilliantly. A china cabinet built and skillfully carved by Rainier for their wedding showed off their good dishware and tea sets. And Dorian saved what money he could and prudently chose items that would tastefully compliment the room, but didn’t break his budget.

Dorian came into the room to set down a silver tray with Iron Bull’s favorite tea set with the dawnstone pink roses on them. He smoothed his hair back and straightened his suit jacket, and asked, “Do I look ready to accept a Tevinter gentleman into my home?”

“You always do,” Iron Bull truthfully, his large hand reaching out to cup Dorian’s face.

He leaned into Bull’s touch and snorted, “I can’t trust you. You have no sense in fashion.”

A sharp knock on the front door alerted them to the arrival of their guest and Dorian moved swiftly and gracefully to answer. He gave a shallow bow to the gentleman waiting at the door and with a smile, he greeted their guest.

“Rilienus, welcome to Chargers Orchard.”

“Dorian!” the man on the other side of the door exclaimed with excitement and pulled Dorian into a tight embrace before stepping back to inspect the Iron Bull.

Rilienus was everything that Iron Bull expected. He was handsome, though he was nothing to Dorian, with sharp cheekbones and whisky colored skin, carefully styled dark hair and lively onyx eyes, and dressed richly in a wool silver-gray suit with a matching silk hat. His manners were befitting that of a Tevinter gentleman, cool and polite with a hefty side of self-satisfaction. The man looked at Iron Bull and the house with thinly veiled amusement, but there was adoration in his gaze when it landed on Dorian.

“How do you do? I am Rilienus, head of House Corvus, a pleasure to meet you.” Rilienus held out his hand to Iron Bull. “Though you must call me Rilienus, I cannot stand to be on formal terms with anyone so close to Dorian.”

Smug satisfaction rose up in Iron Bull when his hand completely engulfed Rilienus’s. “The Iron Bull, but you can call me Bull. Nice to meet you.”

Dorian ushered them all into the parlor for tea. Rilienus sat down with Dorian on the sofa while Iron Bull settled on the armchair that he favored across from them with the table in between. Dorian and Rilienus made an admittedly gorgeous pair sitting next to each other on the sofa. Iron Bull briefly entertained the thought of what they must have looked like together in bed, undoubtedly lovely, but he immediately banished the image from his mind.

Rilienus looked incredulous when Dorian poured the first serving of tea into all of their cups and offered them cream and sugar. Bull wasn’t ignorant and knew that was the job of a maid or servant, and from the tightness in Dorian’s smile, he was well aware of it himself.

“What a charming home,” Rilienus declared, looking around the room and helping himself to a cinnamon spiced scone, “and this is a delightful little parlor. You have such a sweet establishment, Iron Bull.”

“Thank you, but Dorian is responsible for most of the decorations, he’s better at them than I am,” Iron Bull replied.

“I’m not surprised, Dorian does have exquisite taste. Well, I must say that you do keep an excellent cook, these scones are delicious, they taste very much like the ones your family’s baker made, Dorian.”

Dorian’s cheeks colored when he admitted, “That would also be my doing. As you can see, Rilienus, I am quite domesticated now.” Dorian practically hid behind his cup of tea.

“You! Working in the kitchen? That news will cause a scandal amongst all of our acquaintances,” their guest joked, though Iron Bull knew there was a kernel of truth to it. 

“Don’t act so shocked,” Dorian sniffed, “I’m always causing scandals no matter where I am.”

“I’m glad some things haven’t changed,” Rilienus flashed a heated smile. “Anyway, please allow me to express my belated congratulations on your nuptials, you seem to be very happily situated, Dorian. And Iron Bull, please allow me to congratulate you on marrying the man most opposed to marriage in all of Tevinter.”

“Thank you and allow me to do the same,” Dorian said quickly before Iron Bull could say anything. “How is your wife?”

“Nonexistent,” Rilienus said lightly with a relieved chuckle. “My father retired from public life and handed me control of the house before the wedding could take place. With no one of real authority to force me to the altar, I declined the honor. Thank the Maker for long engagements!”

There was a slight change in Dorian’s expression that Iron Bull couldn’t quite catch and it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

“Well then, allow me to congratulate you on your escape from your dreaded arranged marriage,” Dorian teased easily. “I do admit that your parents’ choice in wife for you was wanting.”

Rilienus laughed sharply. “That’s an understatement, my friend! But you have a wonderful choice in husband, Dorian, how novel that they allow two men to marry in the savage south. Though, no offense to you, Iron Bull, we were all in shock to hear that Dorian had married a Vashoth.”

“I’m actually Tal-Vashoth,” Bull corrected.

Those onyx eyes widened dramatically. “Tal-Vashoth! You certainly speak Common remarkably well, I had quite mistaken you as a native speaker. Say, what was your job under the Qun? Must’ve been some sort of soldier or laborer, I’d dare to guess.”

“Rilienus,” the name came off of Dorian’s tongue with sharpness and warning.

But unafraid of his own past and uncaring of the mischief he might cause, Iron Bull answered, “I was a spy.”

“A spy!” Rilienus let out a scandalized and delighted gasp as Dorian sighed quietly. “And how did a spy end up cast out of the Qun?”

-

_“I had to make a choice, protect the dreadnaught or call the retreat and save my men. Cadash was with me, she begged me to call the retreat and Gatt begged me to save the dreadnaught. I listened to Cadash.” Iron Bull turned his head towards the kitchen window, away from the man who would become his husband in a scant few days. After Dorian told Bull about his troubled past, Iron Bull knew that he needed to tell Dorian about his own, but it was an old wound that still hurt when he picked at it._

_“Thank you for telling me. I know the pain of losing your people and your homeland, but for what it’s worth, I believe you made the right decision. Your men, those that I’ve met, are good people.” Dorian hesitantly laid his hand over Iron Bull’s, one of the few gestures of physical contact that he initiated._

-

“Rilienus! That’s a deeply personal question,” Dorian chastised him quickly, anger flashing dangerously in his silver eyes.

“My deepest apologies, Iron Bull, I did not mean to offend.” Rilienus apologized sincerely, though Bull suspected he was sorrier for upsetting Dorian than for offending Bull.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a common question,” Iron Bull made sure there was no censure in his tone. Then he asked, “What brings you to Haven, Rilienus?” 

“I had business in Redcliffe to discuss some investments I have with the Magi Circle College there and thought to take a detour,” he answered, seemingly glad at the change of topic. “Haven is just as quaint as Felix described it.”

“You’ve spoken to Felix?” Dorian raised his eyebrows. “The last time I remember him speaking to you, Felix threatened to silence you forever.”

“I confess that I may have forced him into conversation while at a garden party hosted by his mother while he was visiting home, he could hardly ignore me then.” Rilienus’s eyes slid over to look at Iron Bull. “You must understand that Felix is not my greatest fan and that anything he says about me is pure slander.”

Felix was a man of honor, excellent sense, and good humor, Iron Bull liked him very much. He also looked out for Dorian, and while he did not approve of Dorian’s scheme of marrying Iron Bull after exchanging a few letters, Felix and Bull became friends once he understood Iron Bull’s intentions towards Dorian. But for almost a year Bull had a half legitimate fear that Felix might just kill him outright if Dorian wrote a single complaint against him in a letter. To Bull, it didn’t say much of Rilienus that Felix disliked him enough that Rilienus had to corner him just to get Felix to speak to him.

“Anyway, I heard the most interesting thing while I was at the college in Redcliffe,” Rilienus prattled on, “that Dorian was invited to speak on the application of magic to agriculture.”

“We’re making the trip in the summer,” Iron Bull grinned excitedly. 

The timing wasn’t ideal with the orchard, but Krem and the boys were happy to look after things while he and Dorian went on a sojourn to Redcliffe so Dorian could give a lecture to mages and farmers alike. They planned take the train to Redcliffe and Vivienne offered to them usage of the carriage and apartments she kept at the college, which Bull happily took her up on. He knew he’d owe her a favor or two, but it would be worth it when Dorian saw the grand apartments she maintained and knowing that they would have the run of the place.

“You would think that it would have occurred to someone to publish on the topic by now, but I suppose only so much progress can be made on magical theory in the south only a hundred years after their dismal little mage prisons were dissolved,” Dorian complained without any heat. “Still, it’ll be nice to be in a lecture hall again, surrounded by academics and to visit Redcliffe. To think that only a century ago it was some backwards village and now it’s a small gem of culture as such things go in Ferelden.”

Rilienus gave Dorian a placating smile, “Well, they seemed very eager to hear your opinions, Dorian. You’ve certainly made a great leap from theoretical time magic to growing turnips.”

Iron Bull managed not to clench his jaw, he was proud of Dorian’s accomplishments as an amateur farmer. Once Dorian realized he could use magic to improve Iron Bull’s meager vegetable patch, he threw himself into the work with passion. His garden provided them with an ample supply of food with plenty leftover to sell at the farmers market in Haven on Saturdays during the growing season. Dorian’s stall always sold out and the extra money helped greatly around the farm. He could still remember seeing Dorian in the study, surrounded by piles of books on vegetables and agriculture.

-

_Iron Bull came home and found the house oddly quiet. His dinner of hot druffalo stew and a couple of thick slices of soft brown bread was waiting for him on the table, but Dorian was nowhere to be seen. Worried that Dorian might have taken ill, Iron Bull moved towards the staircase to go up to the bedroom to see if his husband was lying in bed. Then he noticed the door to the study was open and he could hear the scratch of a pen on paper and quiet mutterings._

_Taking a look inside, he could see Dorian sitting behind the desk writing notes with several books open, completely absorbed in whatever he was doing and didn’t take notice of Iron Bull in the doorway. The weekend before Dorian checked out a sizeable stack of books from Haven’s library and half a dozen more arrived by post. In the short months that they’d been married, Iron Bull never saw Dorian so engrossed by something._

_Retreating back to the kitchen, Iron Bull grabbed his dinner and placed it on a tray, along with another bowl of stew, a pitcher of water, and more bread. He brought it into the study, startling Dorian from his work when he held out a bowl to him._

_“Take a break,” Iron Bull urged, “and tell me what you’re working on.”_

_Dorian stared at Bull for a couple of seconds, seemingly surprised that Bull wanted to know what he was doing, but a pleased look replaced his shock. Iron Bull settled on his overstuffed armchair across from the desk and listened as Dorian excitedly launched into how he was going to grow the tomatoes using heating runes, his plans for cross breeding peas to make them sweeter, and the future hope of building a greenhouse heated by fire glyphs._

_Iron Bull listened to Dorian until almost midnight and while he didn’t understand everything Dorian said, not once did he tire of hearing his husband’s voice._

-

“I decided to make the switch to a productive use of magic rather than studying ways to tear holes in time and space,” Dorian answered flippantly. “I’m surprised to hear that your business required you to come to Redcliffe and Haven is a rather inconvenient detour.”

“I have to admit that I couldn’t pass up an excuse to come to Ferelden and the chance to see you again. I was quite ignorant of the distance and nor did I care once I found out, seeing you again was well worth the effort.”

“Such a flatterer,” Dorian snorted, but the corners of his lips curled upward.

For the rest of the time Rilienus was a charming guest and his manners were above reproach. He inquired about the orchard, their neighbors, the society in Haven, and Dorian’s work. He listened politely and filled Dorian in on all of the gossip and news from back in Tevinter. Dorian obviously took pleasure in Rilienus’s company once it became clear that he would no longer ask probing questions about Iron Bull. He was unreserved in his joy and was animated as he spoke to his friend and he acted with unbridled excitement as he did whenever Mae and Felix came to visit. 

But there was a sense of familiarity between them that Dorian didn’t have with his other friends. Iron Bull didn’t miss the light touches here and there, or the lingering smiles. None of that wouldn’t have bothered Bull if it wasn’t for the deep nostalgia that Rilienus indulged Dorian in, talking about the trouble they would get into together, the places where they used to meet in secret, and of close calls they had. Dorian laughed it off, but Bull could detect some longing in his husband’s eyes.

Sneaking a glance at the grandfather clock and noticing the time, Iron Bull was forced to excuse himself to take care of the afternoon chores.

“My apologies for keeping you so long and you must allow me to trespass upon your hospitality a little longer by letting me take your husband out for supper in town tomorrow night,” Rilienus insisted. “I will send my carriage for him and send him back directly so you needn’t worry about me seducing him.”

Dorian didn’t look happy that the invitation wasn’t extended to Iron Bull. “And leave Bull on his own for dinner? Perish the thought! He can hardly toast his own bread,” Dorian frowned at Iron Bull, visibly uncomfortable at Rilienus’s rudeness.

“It’s alright,” Iron Bull replied, making it clear that he didn’t care about the slight. “You know that I was once a bachelor and I made my own dinners before I married you.”

“I refuse to believe that you ever managed without me, amatus.”

Rilienus stiffened at the endearment and triumph blossomed in Iron Bull’s chest at the knowledge that his guest was thrown off by it.

“I try not to think of it, it was a terrible and dark time, kadan. Rilienus, you’re welcome to stay for dinner tonight if you don’t have plans,” Iron Bull offered, demonstrating that despite appearances he did have manners.

“I’m afraid I have a bit of business to take care of tonight, but thank you for your kind offer,” Rilienus replied pleasantly, his once pleasant smile soured by Dorian’s visible affection for Bull.

“Then I hope to see you again before you head out,” Iron Bull said, though he didn't mean a word of it. 

Iron Bull kissed Dorian’s cheek and shook Rilienus’s hand, again gratified by how tiny it looked in his own. As he left them to their own devices, Bull felt a deep pleasure in remembering that his bite marked Dorian’s collarbone under his shirt.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull crosses a line and Dorian goes to dinner with an old friend.

After Iron Bull took his leave from Rilienus’s less than delightful company, Bull went upstairs and dressed in his work clothes before leaving the house, knowing Dorian would have a fit if Bull ruined another good shirt. Normally Bull wouldn’t even bother with putting on a shirt, but with company around, he pulled on an old button up shirt. He went back downstairs, avoiding the parlor as Dorian’s laugh echoed down the hall.

Stepping outside, Iron Bull spotted Rilienus’s carriage in the gravel driveway. It was a beautifully crafted piece with a perfect high gloss of black lacquer, the crest of House Corvus painted on both sides, and trimmed in gold with a pair of stunning white Tevinter steeds hitched to it. 

The whole ensemble spoke of the ridiculousness of Rilienus’s wealth, as the carriage and the horses had to have been transported via train or ship to Ferelden, along with all the people to care for it. A driver and footman sat at the carriage, waiting for their master to return, and Iron Bull could tell that both men were not hired from Haven or Redcliffe, they were Tevinter born and their uniforms bore the crest of House Corvus. Bull had no doubt that there were more servants back at the hotel.

It struck Iron Bull then that this was the sort of wealth that Dorian grew up with and that he and Rilienus were once social peers. He always knew Dorian came from a rich family and that he would always be a Tevinter gentleman at heart, but it was a harsh reality to see the display riches. They had wealthy and highborn friends, but none of them were vulgar in their affluence.

Madame Vivienne traveled in her own carriage when she visited, but she didn’t bring one from Orlais as one was kept for her by the Magi Circle College in Redcliffe in recognition of her status in the Orlesian court and her contributions to the college itself. Vivienne traveled with a small entourage, but when she visited the orchard she would only bring one maid and a driver from the college, leaving the rest in Redcliffe. Both Felix and Maevaris had a better sense of economy and borrowed the small carriage that Bull kept when they visited, and Felix often traveled alone and Mae only brought a maid.

Rilienus’s wanton demonstration of status and fortune made Iron Bull feel self-conscious about his house and his orchard in a way he never experienced before. Iron Bull was no stranger to the nobility and the upper class, he worked for countless wealthy individuals as a mercenary and he never thought of himself as less than any of them, even when they made the effort to make him feel that way. Not once was he ashamed of his farm and how he currently made his living, but for a long time he didn’t have Dorian, he hadn’t been married to a former Tevinter Altus.

He thought about how carefree Dorian must have been before he was forced to flee Tevinter. It was apparent from when Dorian first arrived at the farm that he never had to do any kind of manual labor. Now Dorian lived a much harder life as the husband of a farmer, having to give up the leisure and the freedom to pursue academic interests that he took for granted all of his life.

-

_Dorian was still washing the dishes when Iron Bull came inside from his afternoon chores and Bull knew that Dorian was going to be cleaning well into the evening, despite his protests. Dorian couldn’t keep up with the day to day chores and spent much of his waking hours trying to complete them. Dinner was haphazardly cooking on the stove as Dorian scrubbed furiously at the pan he scorched while making lunch._

_The midday meal was undoubtedly a disaster and it wasn’t just the food, he knew that Dorian overheard Rocky making a joke about needing to use explosives to eat anything on the table and the laughs it earned. He tried to comfort Dorian, but the mage would not hear it and just gave Bull a thin smile before going back to his work. Dorian didn’t sit down to eat with Bull and the farmhands and Bull suspected that the most Dorian was eating for lunch was a handful of crackers or a piece of toast as he tried to finish his tasks._

_The water in the wash basin was steaming and the skin on Dorian’s arms and hands were bright pink, even his cheeks were rosy from the heat. “Hey,” Bull said gently, pulling Dorian’s hands from the far too hot water, “don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it later.”_

_“No,” Dorian snapped, his frustration leaking through and his eyes were suspiciously bright. “This is my work and I’ll complete it. And for the love of Andraste, go wash and change your clothes! The food might not be very good, but I will at least keep a civilized dinner table.”_

_“Ok, ok,” Bull said softly as his hands held Dorian’s wrists in place, “but I won’t have you hurting yourself over this.”_

_Dorian stiffened, surprise fluttered across his face at Bull’s kind tone. Silently, he pulled a hand from Iron Bull’s grip and traced an ice glyph over the water and cooled it almost instantly. Dorian heaved in a deep breath and said with brittle gentleness, “I apologize, that was unworthy of me.”_

_“It’s ok to be frustrated, Dorian, and it’s ok to take a break now and then.”_

_But the display of emotions was over and Dorian’s perfect and forced smile appeared. “Nonsense, my dear husband. Now, I’ll be finished soon and then we’ll have a nice dinner together.”_

_Iron Bull took a step back, letting Dorian nurse his wounded pride in peace and made plans to take Dorian into town soon to try to cheer him up._

-

“Good day to you, Mr. Bull!” Marcus greeted Bull, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Good afternoon, Marcus.”

“Is Master Rilienus finished with his visit with Mr. Pavus?”

“Nah, they’re still chatting away. I’ve got to go take care of the animals and I thought it’d be best to give them some time alone.”

“Yes, they are very fond of each other.” Marcus grinned and then remembered himself, hastily adding, “Though Mr. Pavus seems quite content with you, ser.”

Iron Bull didn’t respond to the slip. “You guys are welcome to wait inside the kitchen, I know the weather is cold for northerners,” Iron Bull offered instead. “I’d be happy to put on tea and there are plenty of scones and cookies leftover.”

Marcus smile became rueful, obviously amused by what he thought were Bull’s rustic manners. “That’s very gracious of you, Mr. Bull, but it would be highly improper.”

“It’s the custom here because of the weather, but I respect your decision. Don’t hesitate to tell me if you change your mind, I’ll be in the barn.”

There were so many rules of decorum that changed from country to country and Iron Bull could hardly keep them straight. He could play the part of a well-bred gentleman when he needed to and he had to from time to time when he was a spy, but it was exhausting and he hated it. But those manners always came naturally to Dorian, even if he had to let some of them go after he married Bull.

He wasn’t terribly surprised to find Krem in the barn brushing down Prince, Dorian’s Tevinter pony, a birthday gift from Bull and a source of great envy for Krem. Without saying a word, Iron Bull nodded his head to his friend and they worked in silence. It was a comfort to have Krem there, he understood Bull better than almost anyone and it made him an excellent second when he ran with Bull’s mercenary company. Now it just made him a good friend.

“How was tea with the new Altus?” Krem asked as they finished brushing the horses.

“He’s very handsome and an ass,” Iron Bull confirmed.

Krem chuckled. “Just as I imagined all of Dorian’s old lovers.”

“Dorian seems happy to see him. He’s going to town for dinner with Rilienus tomorrow night.” The statement came out more downtrodden than Iron Bull intended.

“You’re not going with him?”

“Wasn’t invited.”

Krem raised an eyebrow.

“Rilienus was the one who didn’t invite me. He probably wants to continue fucking Dorian with his eyes without me around.”

“Hey, you know that Dorian isn’t going to do anything with that jackass, he’s crazy about you. It’s really disgusting actually, makes me like him and everything,” Krem shuddered.

“I’m not worried about that, I trust Dorian,” Bull huffed.

“But do you trust the new Altus?”

Bull didn’t reply as he finished his chores and only half listened to Krem as he chatted away.

As Iron Bull walked back to the house, he bid goodbye to Krem, and saw that the fancy carriage was gone from the driveway. Inside the house, Dorian was starting dinner, dressed in his regular everyday clothes, but his makeup and hair were still done up. It made Iron Bull want to throw Dorian on the table to mess up his hair and smudge his makeup. Dorian must have known what Bull was thinking, because he sighed loudly at him.

“You have a choice, ravish me now or have a hot dinner, you can’t have both,” Dorian told Bull before turning back to the cupboards, trying to find the pots he needed to start dinner.

Silently weighing his options, Iron Bull noticed that the table was cleared from earlier and made his decision. The yelp from Dorian was more than worth it when he grabbed his husband by the waist and laid him out on the table. The action stunned Dorian long enough that Bull was able to undo the laces in the front of Dorian’s trousers without his husband uttering a word.

“Bull!” Dorian exclaimed as Bull lowered Dorian’s pants and smalls enough to free his already half hard cock. “If someone comes up to the house, they’ll see us!” Dorian hissed, glancing at the open kitchen windows with a fine view of the gravel drive.

-

_“You kissed me! In public. Where we could’ve been caught,” Dorian was scandalized as they left Haven in their little wagon._

_It was the first time that they went into town as a married couple, Bull was eager to show off his new husband and to treat him to a nice outing and Dorian was ready to be admired. Several people that Bull knew stopped to congratulate them and Dorian was charming to everyone he met, talking everyone up, and enjoyed the attention when Bull’s friends fawned over him. It was all going well until they were talking to Dagna outside of her little bookshop and Bull wrapped his arm around Dorian’s waist and kissed his husband on the cheek._

_The gesture caused Dorian to become wooden and any pleasure he got from the trip into town dissipated, making Bull worry that Dorian was already having regrets about their weeks old marriage. But it seemed that Dorian was working through a completely different problem._

_“Caught? No one is out to catch us,” Iron Bull took his eyes off of the road to glance at his new husband. There was panic in Dorian’s eyes and his face was completely drained of its color. “Dorian? Are you ok?”_

_“I, uh,” Dorian interrupted himself with a nervous chuckle. “No one cared. No one cares that we’re married. No one was even watching us.”_

_Iron Bull slowed the horse team to a stop and turned to his husband, repeating, “Dorian, are you ok?”_

_Dorian nodded in disbelief. “Yes, I surprisingly am, husband of mine.”_

-

“Are you using your watchword, kadan?”

“No, amatus,” Dorian laughed breathlessly, his body relaxed despite lying on the hard table. “But I will say that I am disappointed that you already changed out of your nice clothing, you always look so dashing in them and I do like to remove them from you.”

Iron Bull snorted as he lowered Dorian’s trousers further and pushed up his shirt. “You’d be too busy yelling at me for wearing my fancy clothes while I did my chores to bother stripping me.”

“Hm, that does sound like me.”

There was nothing nearby to slick Dorian up with, so he took Dorian into his mouth and gently sucked him to hardness, running his tongue over the length and knowing exactly how to tease his husband. Bull pressed a dry finger against Dorian’s entrance, not pushing in, but just enough to feel the muscles clench as Dorian tried to thrust deeper into Bull’s mouth. 

Two years taught Bull all of Dorian’s desires and limits and he knew exactly how to use his tongue to make Dorian orgasm almost immediately, but he also knew how to draw it out, leaving Dorian panting for more. Bull liked to draw out sex with his husband to let Dorian take the time to enjoy himself, since Dorian had his fill of quick trysts back in Tevinter. He bobbed his head up and down slowly on the erection in his mouth, worshipping it with his tongue, and holding Dorian’s hips still while his husband gripped his horns, making the prettiest gasps and whines as he chased his release.

Dorian’s eyes watered, making the kohl around his eyelids run as Bull kept him on the edge, backing away whenever he thought Dorian was close to coming. He once tied Dorian to the bed and spent nearly an hour licking his cock and fingering him open, ignoring his own hardness, before he finally let Dorian come. Bull could have gone longer, but Dorian threatened to set Bull on fire. 

“Amatus, please,” Dorian begged, “stop teasing and fuck me already.”

A part of Iron Bull wanted to carry Dorian upstairs and ride him hard, Dorian enjoyed a little roughness in sex, though it always left him aching and wincing the next day. The thought of Dorian squirming in his seat as he dined with Rilienus and slyly implying Bull’s prowess in bed when Rilienus asked what was wrong, was more appealing than Iron Bull liked to admit. But Iron Bull wasn’t a beast and he wasn’t going to mark his territory so to speak just because he thought Rilienus was an asshole, even if the bite mark on Dorian’s collarbone did prove him as a bit of a liar.

Instead, Bull picked up the pace, carefully massaging Dorian’s balls as his tongue flicked across the head of Dorian’s cock over and over again. Dorian came down his throat with a loud, lengthy moan, his body shaking through his release and tugged hard on Bull’s horns as Bull cleaned up his overly sensitive cock with his mouth. 

Bull leaned over Dorian’s limp form, running his hands through dark hair and kissing his husband as he started to rock himself on warm, soft skin. Dorian wrapped his legs around Bull, pulling him in closer and reached between their bodies to stroke Bull. The palm was Dorian’s hand was a mixture of softness and callouses, the combination of the two, along with Dorian’s technique, always brought Bull to the edge rather quickly. It didn’t take long for Bull orgasm into Dorian’s hand and to his sated sighs against Bull’s mouth. 

Standing up straight, Iron Bull admired his work, Dorian looked thoroughly debauched, his hair in disarray, his makeup smeared, and his clothes bunched up awkwardly with Bull’s semen drying on his stomach and shirt.

“Maker, Bull,” Dorian chuckled, lying boneless on the table.

“Been wanting you since I got home this afternoon and decided having you now was better than having dinner.”

“So impatient,” Dorian complained without any heat. “You are responsible for making us something to eat while I go clean up, since you somehow avoided the mess.”

Iron Bull did as he was told while Dorian went upstairs to clean up. By the time Dorian returned, dressed in a cozy flannel robe and his house slippers, Bull assembled a plate of bread, cheese, and cured meat that they took into the study with some Fereldan ale. It wasn’t unusual for them to have casual meals in the study and Iron Bull had to admit that he enjoyed them more than the formal dinners Dorian liked to hold.

The study was the room that they spent the most time in together, it was a casual and comfortable space to retire to. The walls were lined with bookcases that were laden with books, academic journals, notebooks, and board games. There was a large oak desk with piles of research notes, letters, and plans for adding onto the house covering the surface. And a pair of matching overstuffed armchairs were situated in front of the fireplace, a wedding gift from Krem and the rest of Bull’s farmhands. Despite the fact that the chairs were identical, Dorian had his designated chair to the right, with a throw blanket over it, and Bull’s to the left, with a few scratches on it from his horns.

They sat in their armchairs with dinner sitting on the small table between them and with a flick of his wrist, Dorian started the fire in the hearth to warm the room.

“I apologize for Rilienus’s rude behavior, amatus,” Dorian started once he was almost done with his beer, his body loose and comfortable in contrast to the discomfort the topic brought him.

“Don’t worry about it, kadan, he wasn’t worse than your average noble,” Iron Bull replied.

“But he knows better, I know that he knows better,” Dorian insisted. “It was very wrong of him.”

“I didn’t go cry in the barn, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Dorian half chuckled, “I was certainly fretting about that all day.”

-

_The quiet of the barn was a small refuge from the house. Not that Iron Bull disliked Dorian’s company, far from it, but he was hyper aware of his new husband’s silent unhappiness. He didn’t think that Dorian would immediately adjust to his new life, but he didn’t expect the mask that Dorian maintained, insisting that everything was fine, which was laced with cracks of loneliness and frustration._

_Even Krem was shocked and uneasy by how agreeable Dorian acted. He thought that as an Altus, Dorian would just complain all day and not lift a finger to help, but Krem noted, “He’s trying, I’ll give him that, but I think your Altus is going to break.”_

_Iron Bull was afraid of that as well. He leaned heavily on the wall in the barn and was surprised by the dampness in his eye. Pressing the heel of his palm against his eye, Iron Bull drew in a deep breath._

_“I just want to do right by him and make him happy.”_

_Daisy, his mare, snorted in reply._

-

“Ok, Rilienus was a jerk to me, but he probably wasn’t expecting your husband to be such a fine specimen of strength and virility.” Iron Bull flexed his arm for Dorian, getting the desired laugh from his husband.

“Fine, fine, I will keep that in mind and maybe I will be kind when I admonish him for his poor manners earlier.”

“That’s all that I can for ask, kadan.” Bull smiled and carefully asked, “So, why doesn’t Felix like him?”

“Ugh,” Dorian rolled his eyes. “Felix didn’t like any of my lovers, you being the notable exception, though only the Maker knows why. Rilienus did nothing special to earn Felix’s ire, he just had the misfortune of being around the longest.”

“Uh-huh,” Bull nodded, but didn’t believe Dorian in the slightest.

Dorian rolled his eyes again with a puff of breath. “Felix thought Rilienus was callous and not considerate enough of my feelings, but back in Tevinter, one cannot be open with displays of affection for another man. There were a few times where Rilienus snubbed me in public, but it was to protect both of us, though one such incident did lead Felix to threaten Rilienus and to stop speaking with him.”

Bull bit his tongue and didn’t ask Dorian to elaborate, though he did make a mental note to write to Felix soon.

“Why did you like him? Because seriously, he doesn’t make the best first impression,” Bull said lightly, hoping that Dorian wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

Instead of getting upset, Dorian smiled sadly. “He was the most exciting and charming man of my acquaintance back in Tevinter, though I know he can be rude and abrasive to some. But Rilienus cares more deeply than he lets on, he’s passionate and he made me feel cared for during a rather difficult period of my life. I was lucky to have him when I did.”

A leaden weight sat in Iron Bull’s stomach at the fragile tone of Dorian’s voice. “You’re wrong, he was damn lucky to have you, kadan, like I am right now.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Dorian grasped Bull’s hand, grazing his thumb over his pulse point. “I’m fortunate to have ended up with you, amatus.”

There was real affection in Dorian’s words paired with a shy smile that curled his lips as his silver eyes met Iron Bull’s eye. Whenever he looked at Bull like that, Bull felt as though he was the only person the world that mattered and that he indeed had a special place in Dorian’s heart. A warmth always rose up in Bull, it was a sensation that he couldn’t exactly put into words, but it made him want to wrap Dorian up in his arms and never let him go.

After dinner and the dishes were cleaned up, they went back into the study where Dorian read aloud to Iron Bull from a romance novel. When he got to the graphic parts, Bull pulled him onto his lap, his hand slipping under Dorian’s robe and resting it on the inside of his bare thigh.

“Insatiable,” Dorian gasped.

“And what were you thinking when you started reading that?” Iron Bull asked, nuzzling Dorian’s hair.

“Something along the lines about how you didn’t fuck me on the table.”

“Oh, you’re going to be that way tonight, huh?”

Iron Bull lifted Dorian as he stood up and threw the mage over his shoulder, getting a shriek of laughter from Dorian as he charged up the stairs to their room. He didn’t take Dorian as he imagined earlier, but moaned wantonly as Dorian took him on his hands and knees, enjoying the stretch of Dorian’s cock in him, the scratch of Dorian’s nails on his thick skin and his bite on Bull’s back that he sucked into a bruise. Bull liked wearing his husband’s marks, reminding him that he belonged to Dorian. He came with Dorian draped over his back, gripping his hips, his lips on Bull’s neck and mouthing the word amatus against his skin. 

When they settled into bed for the night, Bull’s mind was cleared of the unease he felt earlier and immediately fell asleep to Dorian cuddled up to his side and his soft snores filling Bull’s ears.

The next morning, Dorian was awfully cheerful and excited about the pleasure of a night out with an old friend. Bull wondered how long Rilienus would be in town and how many more times they’d have to see him. He hoped that Rilienus’s stay would only be for a short duration, even though Dorian was happy to see his former lover. Sitting at the table and having breakfast with Dorian, Bull could almost hear Krem nagging him about being jealous, but he trusted Dorian and he told himself that he just didn’t like Rilienus’s overly proud looking face.

“I’ll leave dinner for you in the icebox,” Dorian said as they cleared the table.

“You don’t have to do that, kadan, I can make my own dinner.”

“I refuse to let you go two nights in a row without a proper dinner, amatus. Maker knows that you’ll just eat more bread and cheese,” Dorian chastised Bull, handing him a tin filled with treats leftover from the day before. “Take these over to Krem’s place for your snack. I certainly hope Krem is feeding you a decent lunch.”

“Such a worrywart,” Bull smiled.

“Someone has to worry about you. I honestly have no idea how you managed to make it this far in life without me to look after you.”

-

_“How could you be so careless!?” Dorian snapped with fire in his tone and his face reddened with anger as he paced alongside the bed._

_“It was an accident, Dorian.”_

_“An accident? An accident, Iron Bull? Why were you up there to begin with?! Even I could’ve told you that loft wasn’t going to hold your weight!”_

_“There was no real damage done,” Iron Bull tried to reason with his husband._

_Bull was laid up in bed after Stitches checked him over and patched up his injuries. He was hoping that Dorian might dote on him after falling through the rotting loft of Dalish and Skinner’s old barn, but instead Dorian was furious once Stitches confirmed that Bull had no serious wounds. Not that Bull could really blame him since he almost made Dorian a widower after only five months of marriage._

_“Are you forgetting about your concussion and all of your cuts and bruises?” Dorian reminded him heatedly._

_“It turned out fine, it could’ve been a lot worse.”_

_Dorian sat down heavily on the mattress, his face twisted in both relief and fury. “Maker, if you had landed wrong or on those sharp tools …” he trailed off as he ran out of steam and his eyes became dark and unfocused._

_“Hey, don’t worry, you’ll be taken care of if anything happens to me. You won’t be forced to go back to Tevinter, I promise,” Bull said softly, rubbing his husband’s back._

_“Kaffas! That’s not what I’m upset about, you lummox!” Dorian’s wrath flared up again, but there was a tremor in his voice and his eyes were watery. Wiping at his eyes and pulling himself together, Dorian added in a softer tone, “I shouldn’t have yelled, but I just … I need you to be more careful. I would notice if you were gone.”_

_Dorian’s hand gently touched Iron Bull’s cheek right under a deep scratch and his expression was somehow both fragile with worry and just plain pissed off. Bull thought that Dorian’s fire was more comforting than any amount of dotage. Though he didn’t mind when Dorian baked him all of his favorite cookies and pastries for the rest of the week._

-

“Well, now I have you, so I’m sure I’ll live until I’m shriveled and old,” Bull dropped a kiss on Dorian’s temple. “Have fun tonight, kadan, and make sure that Rilienus keeps his hands to himself.”

He meant it as a joke, but there wasn’t enough tease in his voice and it came out with a heaviness that he didn’t intend for. Dorian narrowed his eyes at Bull instantly.

“Is there something on your mind, Iron Bull?” Dorian asked with a hint of a challenge and physically withdrew from Bull, establishing several steps of space between them.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Iron Bull quickly backpedaled, but he could see that the damage was done.

“Do be rest assured, my dear, that hands will indeed be kept to themselves, though I hardly needed you to remind me of that.” There was ice in his voice and Dorian called him dear in the same way Vivienne often did to other people, with a touch of condescension and cool civility.

“I know, I know, I really didn’t mean for it to come out that way, I’m sorry. I trust you completely, kadan.”

“But you don’t trust Rilienus,” Dorian added evenly, his eyebrow arched and his face void of any emotion, making Bull feel sick.

“I don’t know Rilienus,” Bull answered slowly and truthfully, but Dorian didn’t seem impressed.

“Well, you needn’t worry. Despite being from Tevinter, Rilienus and I shall resist our base urges and will refrain from tearing off each other’s clothing during dinner.”

“Dorian—”

“I do believe Krem is expecting you, my dear. You shouldn’t be late and I have plenty to do before I leave this afternoon,” Dorian cut him off, his words sharp and unforgiving.

“Ok, yeah,” Bull deflated and knew that he’d have to wait out Dorian’s icy anger. 

Dorian had his walls up and trying to get through them would only make Dorian raise them up even further. It was easier to deal with Dorian’s anger when it came out in passionate bursts, he could tell what Dorian was thinking and feeling when he ranted at Bull. But the coldness was difficult, Dorian concealed what he was really feeling behind razor sharp wit and the more Bull tried to fix things, the icier Dorian became.

“I’ll see you when you get home. Enjoy yourself, kadan, I mean it.” Bull gave his husband another kiss and was relieved that Dorian didn’t refuse it, but Dorian was stiff under Bull’s lips. 

Throughout the day, Bull was miserable for making Dorian mad. Bull tried to keep his mind off of it, but his thoughts wandered to what his husband might wear for his dinner out, one of his nicer suits that flattered his lithe form, he was sure. He could easily imagine Dorian in one of his dark suits paired with a bright, silk shirt to flatter his bronze skin, his makeup done to highlight his bright eyes and emphasize his high cheekbones, and wearing one of his alluring perfumes. Rilienus would undoubtedly eat up the sight Dorian and remember how Dorian looked without his pretty clothes, the feel of his ridiculously soft skin, the small delicious noises he made during sex, and the sleepy and satisfied look he got after orgasming.

“Chief, you’ll break your teeth if you tighten your jaw anymore,” Rocky observed.

“I’m fine, Rocky,” Iron Bull ground out.

“I hear there’s a pompous shem that could use a dagger in his face,” Skinner said lightly, an eager smirk on her face.

“Oh, the bastard who’s taking Dorian out?” Dalish asked. “He sounds like a prick. We should ask Stitches to spy on the Magister while he’s in town.”

“Hn,” Grim grunted in agreement.

Bull glared at Krem, who held up his hands in his defense. “What can I say, Chief? Everyone already knew you were in a grumpy mood yesterday, though you were a ray of sunshine compared to today.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to tell everyone,” Bull complained.

Despite his protests, Bull felt better as his friends bitched about Rilienus even though they never met him. It made working that day easier and he fell into a comfortable rhythm with his men as he always did. They snipped at each other, talked back at Bull, and worked well as a team as they finished the extension on Krem’s barn.

By the late afternoon, everyone was heading towards their homes and Bull knew he needed to head back to his own. Krem clasped his shoulder and asked, “Wanna stay for dinner?”

That did sound nice and Dorian wouldn’t mind if Bull left the dinner he made for Bull sit in the icebox, but Iron Bull wasn’t sure if he wanted the company at the moment. He wanted to be at home in the unlikely case that Dorian came back early and to think of ways to smooth things over with him.

“Nah, I’m good. Dorian said he was going to leave something for me to eat.”

“You sure, Chief?”

“Yeah, I just want to be home right now.”

Krem shook his head. “You’ve always had it bad for your Altus.”

“I’m not upset that he’s out with a friend, he always goes out with friends.”

“But not like this.”

“I thought Dorian and Felix were lovers at first and I didn’t mind.”

Krem shook his head. “Felix is good guy, you knew that if they were lovers that Felix treated Dorian right. This new Altus is a jerk and he was probably a jerk to Dorian.”

Bull didn’t say anything to that, but he didn’t deny Krem’s assertion. He just said his goodbyes and made his way home.

The stroll back to the orchard and the rustic beauty of the landscape kept Bull’s mind clear until he reached his property. The farm was a respectable one, they made good money at the end of the harvest season, and it might even be prosperous after Bull planted more trees and they had a few more good harvests. Soon, they’d have enough money to expand both the house and their family, and Bull was determined to hire someone to help Dorian with the housework. But Bull would never be wealthy and he’d never be able to afford the kinds of things that Dorian had in Tevinter.

Iron Bull let out a sigh. Dorian came to him for protection and in their two years of marriage, he hoped that Dorian found more than that in him.

-

_“I never expected to like you so much.”_

_Iron Bull was startled by the confession. He was sitting out on a picnic blanket with Dorian behind the house, looking out at the garden and lines of apple trees as the sun began to set. The orange gold of the sunlight streamed through the leaves of the trees and highlighted the small green apples growing on their branches, swaying in the wind. Bull never tired of the sight, especially with his husband at his side, Dorian was leaning on him, his head cradled on Bull’s shoulder and his eyes closed._

_“That’s … odd. Why did you agree to marry me if you didn’t think you’d like me?”_

_“Besides the obvious?” Dorian snorted without humor._

_“Besides that.”_

_“In Tevinter, you marry to preserve family lines, to create alliances, refine favorable traits and magical abilities, and produce children, who will then do the same. My mother and father hate each other and many couples I know despise each other. I always thought of marriage as something to be endured and not something where you gain a partner who you actually enjoy and trust.”_

_Dorian opened his eyes to look at Bull. There was a softness to his face and open, vulnerability to him that made Bull’s breath catch._

_“I think I could be happy here,” Dorian whispered, his voice nearly lost on the wind._

-

Before entering the house, Bull stopped in the bathhouse to wash his hands and face, a habit that Dorian instilled in him from the moment they were married. Regular washing and bathing was nonnegotiable, according to his husband. Even if Dorian was out, Bull didn’t feel right having his meal without washing first, though he felt Dorian’s absence with the first splash of cold water on his face. Dorian usually tried to fill the wash basin with water and heat it before Bull came in from the fields, if he wasn’t too busy. 

The house was quiet when Iron Bull stepped inside and it was clear that Dorian had already left to go have dinner with Rilienus. He found a curt note from Dorian on the table, directing him to the icebox with a cold meal of rice, vegetables, and chicken, which Bull picked at halfheartedly, the appetite he worked up that day suddenly gone. 

It was rare that Iron Bull ate alone those days, he almost always took his meals with Dorian or with friends and the farmhands. Even when Dorian was ill, Bull usually took his meals up in the bedroom with his husband and Dorian did the same when Bull was under the weather. It reminded Bull sharply of his bachelor days, when he would sit alone in his house at the end of the day and was constantly surrounded by silence.

His moping was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, which was Bull’s only warning before Krem barged into the house to bring back the tin and thermos that Bull left behind at his house. He obviously used returning the items as an excuse for checking up on Bull, though Bull found that he didn’t mind the intrusion. They talked about the spring planting, about Krem getting more animals for his place, and speculated about the autumn harvest.

“There’s something else bothering you,” Krem finally said, leaving no room for arguments.

Bull ran a hand over his face. “I pissed off Dorian this morning.”

“Maker, you put your foot in your mouth, didn’t you, Chief?”

He nodded in confirmation. “Told him to make sure that Rilienus kept his hands to himself.”

Krem’s jaw dropped in shock and he hit Bull’s arm with a loud smack.

“Ow! I meant it as a joke!”

“You sure stepped in it, Chief,” Krem groaned. “You know that you’re going to have to buy him something nice and expensive.”

“At the very least,” Bull acknowledged.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m happy to proven right about your jealousy and to be able to say, I told you so.”

“I’m thrilled for you,” Bull deadpanned.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it though. Dorian will forgive you sooner than he should, he always does.”

Bull sighed and silently agreed. “Don’t I know it.”

“I hate to say it, Chief, but your husband is too good for you. Just never tell him I said that.”

“You’re a real loyal friend, Krem-Puff,” he griped with a small laugh.

Krem left after finishing Bull’s leftover dinner and Bull retreated to the study to go over his accounting books and to review his plan for planting additional trees in the orchard. But he was too distracted to do much and soon his attention shifted to the stack of drawings and plans for the expansion of the house. Going through the drawings, Iron Bull began to add more to the second floor and drew designs for another room for a nursery.

-

_Dorian was lying on his side in bed, his naked body draped over Bull’s, and he looked up at Bull through thick, dark lashes. Iron Bull ran his hand through Dorian’s hair and let his fingernails gently scratch Dorian’s scalp, making his husband hum with pleasure._

_“What are you thinking about, kadan?”_

_“Just that I wouldn’t mind having a family with you, amatus.”_

-

The grandfather clock in the parlor had just chimed seven times when Bull heard the front door open and Dorian’s light footsteps coming down the hall. He was surprised at the earliness of the hour, when he and Dorian went out dining with Felix or Mae, they’d be out in town until at least nine in the evening. Iron Bull was also struck by the tension that his husband carried when he entered the study.

“Hey, kadan, how was dinner?” Bull greeted Dorian, waiting to see if Dorian would volunteer any information.

“It was pleasant enough, amatus. I got a chance to catch up with Marcus, the hotel served a respectable meal, and Rilienus was in fine spirits when I saw him,” Dorian answered tiredly.

“Didn’t think you’d be back so soon, is everything ok?” Bull asked cautiously. 

He examined Dorian, he didn’t look angry at Bull anymore, but all the ease and joy he displayed earlier was gone. Dorian’s normal poise was strained, there was a pinch to his face that suggested he was in pain, and Bull spotted an ugly scratch on the left side of Dorian’s smooth neck. Dorian’s clothes were just short of impeccable as his jacket was more rumpled than usual and his tie was slightly askew, both were gross violations of Dorian’s fashion sensibilities. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just came down with a sudden headache and made my excuses to Rilienus to come home.” There was an edge of hoarseness to Dorian’s voice that made Bull fret that he might be coming down with a cold. “I think I’ll retire to bed early tonight, amatus.”

Getting up from behind the desk, Iron Bull went up to his husband and caught the familiar scent of Dorian’s honeysuckle perfume on his skin. Bull lightly touched the scratch on Dorian’s neck, noticing the faint crescent moon imprint of a nail at the top of it, which caused hot anger to spike up in Bull. If Rilienus laid an unwanted hand on Dorian, he would go straight into town and snap it off. 

Iron Bull managed to keep his voice even as he asked, “What happened here?”

“I just scratched myself on something while climbing into the carriage, I was careless and eager to come home,” Dorian answered too smoothly and Bull reluctantly let it go, but filed away the information for later.

“Did you need anything, kadan? I can make you some of that herbal tea you like with honey.”

Dorian shook his head and turned to leave, saying, “A little quiet and rest should do me some good.” 

“Kadan,” Bull stopped Dorian before he could leave the room. “I’m really sorry about this morning, I was an ass and you never deserve that.”

“All is forgiven, amatus,” Dorian replied with weariness.

Bull wasn’t convinced, Dorian’s anger may have abated, but something was troubling him.

“Truly, amatus, I forgive you,” Dorian pressed when he saw Bull’s doubtful expression and framed Bull’s face with his hands as he kissed him. “I have to remind myself that even the very best husbands have lapses in judgement.” His smile was weak, but genuine, and he kissed Bull goodnight before slipping out of the room.

Iron Bull fought the urge the follow Dorian upstairs and forced himself to let his husband have his space. Everything in him screamed to go up to Dorian and find out what really happened with Rilienus, but Bull knew he was in no position to ask. He had faith that Dorian would come to him when he needed to and Bull had to be satisfied with that.

He sat back down in his chair and listened to the creaked of Dorian’s footsteps in the bedroom. He pictured Dorian undressing, removing the layers of his suit and wiping his face clean of makeup. He could perfectly imagine the way Dorian would slide into the bed, naked, and the slow stretch of his body as he settled into his side of the bed and stealing one of Bull’s pillows in his absence. Burying himself in the accounting books, Iron Bull tried to banish both his thoughts of his husband’s naked body above him.

A couple of hours later, Iron Bull decided he could go upstairs. He locked up the house and walked around it as he always did to see if anything was out of place. Satisfied that everything was secured for the evening, he headed up to the bedroom with just a candle to light his way. A chill of cold air hit Bull in the face when he entered the bedroom and he saw that Dorian left one of the windows cracked open.

Setting the candle down on the vanity before going to close the window, Iron Bull noticed a dark streak on the vanity’s usually clean surface. At first he thought it was Dorian’s makeup, but he knew it was ash once he ran his finger through it. Iron Bull found more ash in the small trash bin under the vanity and when he took a deep breath, he could smell the faint lingering traces of smoke in the air. Pushing aside all the explanations for the ash that popped up in his head, Iron Bull closed the window and went over to Dorian’s side of the bed.

Curled up on his side with one of Bull’s pillows, Dorian was fast asleep, but his brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in a tight line. He remembered how Dorian looked and sounded earlier and was concerned that Dorian was coming down with something. Carefully, Iron Bull pressed the back of his hand against Dorian’s forehead and found that it was warmer than usual but not alarmingly so. Bull held his breath and listened to Dorian’s breathing as air moved in and out of his lungs unhindered and Bull was satisfied that he couldn’t hear any congestion.

Reassured that Dorian wasn’t in danger of a serious illness, Iron Bull stripped out of his clothes and slid into bed where he laid awake for several more hours, his mind disquieted.


	3. Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian suffers from lingering malaise and Iron Bull finds something unexpected in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter a lot sooner than anticipated, but the next one might take awhile. And thanks for all the comments and kudos! :)

Iron Bull woke up the next morning like any other morning, but this time Dorian was still curled up on his side of the bed instead of clinging onto Bull. That wasn’t unusual during the summer when it was hot at night, but the chill in early spring meant that Dorian always migrated towards Bull’s heat in the middle of the night. Bull tried not to think about it and got up to go through his usual morning routine and headed outside to tend to his morning chores. When he finished and returned to the kitchen, he found it silent and empty.

“Dorian?” Iron Bull called out and received no answer. Remembering how early Dorian went to bed the night before, he went back upstairs to where Dorian was still lying under the covers.

“Dorian?” he repeated softly, quietly walking into the room and sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

His husband finally stirred, squinting out at Iron Bull from under the blankets. Dark circles sat heavily under Dorian’s eyes and strained lines graced his forehead.

“You’re having one of your headaches,” Iron Bull stated, carefully brushing the hair out of Dorian’s face. Migraines were what Stitches called them. Whatever they were exactly, they left Dorian terrible pain and unable to function.

Dorian managed a very small nod. “I’ll get up before noon to make lunch,” Dorian mumbled into his pillow.

“No, you’re going to stay in bed all day. I’ll bring you some breakfast and that medicine Stitches left for you.”

It was worrying that Dorian didn’t protest or make a fuss, signaling that the headache was a particularly bad one. The migraines didn’t occur often, but they always made Iron Bull anxious. He was told that they were nothing to fret over, that time and rest would help, but he hated seeing Dorian in such pain.

-

_Iron Bull rode out to Solas’s house two miles south of Chargers Orchard. The hermit elf was the closest thing to a healer out in the countryside, though he hesitated to call himself such. Thankfully Solas was already awake and dressed at the early hour, and he came out onto the front porch as Iron Bull rode up to the house. The elf frowned, not his usual condescending frown, but one of concern._

_“Dorian’s in a lot of pain, I think it’s his head. Will you check on him? Please, Solas,” Iron Bull begged before Solas could ask him why he was there at such an hour. Solas wasn’t a doctor, but he was knowledgeable in herbs and highly skilled in magic, earning Dorian’s begrudging respect._

_“I’ve little talent in healing, Iron Bull, but I will gladly ride into town to get the doctor so you may return to Dorian,” Solas offered._

_Bull shook his head. “Stitches is out of town visiting his family and I won’t let that surgeon and her leeches anywhere near Dorian.”_

_“A wise decision. Go on ahead then, I’ll gather my things and I’ll be right behind of you,” Solas relented._

_Iron Bull rode back to the ranch and ran back up to the bedroom, where Dorian remained right where he left him. He did his best to comfort his husband until Solas arrived, then the elf all but shoved Bull out of the room so that he could examine Dorian in privacy. All Iron Bull could do was to wait anxiously in the hallway until Solas finished._

_“They’re called migraines,” Solas told him, “and since Dorian doesn’t get them frequently, I don’t believe he is in any danger. I have some medicines to help ease the pain and the doctor will be able to provide much of the same when he returns. But unfortunately Dorian will have to wait it out. I recommend you keep the curtains drawn, keep the house quiet, and make sure he stays on bed rest for the rest of the day.”_

_While he was glad that Dorian wasn’t in any real danger, Iron Bull was unsatisfied with Solas’s answer of just waiting it out. He wanted to be useful and to be able to do something. Instead he was forced to respond to all of Solas’s questions to the best of his abilities, if Dorian had any changes sleeping habits and activities, if his diet changed recently, or if he had any unexpected stresses._

_When Solas mentioned stress, Iron Bull’s mind went straight to the letter from the unknown correspondent that Dorian received just the week before with the Pavus crest pressed into its wax seal. He remembered Dorian shutting himself off in the study all night, his refusal to speak about it, and the unsettling sullenness that overtook him._

-

Iron Bull gave Dorian his medicine, a glass of water to sip on and made him nibble on some crackers, then left him to rest. He stuck by the house all day, quietly working in the study or out in the barn, and silently checked up on Dorian when he could. At lunchtime he tried to get Dorian to drink some chicken broth, but Dorian only managed to keep down a very little. By dinner time though, Dorian was able to sit up, drank half a bowl of broth and ate a piece of toast, while chatting with Iron Bull, who sat by the bed with his own dinner of toasted bread and cheese.

“So this is how you eat when I’m not around to take care of you,” Dorian complained weakly at the sight of Bull’s dinner. “Maker forbid if you ate some of the vegetables that I grew with my own two hands and mana with your dinner.”

“But I’m so tired of eating canned vegetables.” Iron Bull wrinkled his nose, he preferred fresh produce and he was tired of eating preserved and dried fruits and vegetables after a long winter.

“That’s no excuse, amatus.”

“I promise to eat vegetables tomorrow.”

“Of course you will, because I will make you a proper meal tomorrow and you’ll have no say in what you eat, or else you will look like a giant ingrate, unappreciative of your handsome and generous husband.”

“No, tomorrow you’ll rest some more, even if I have to tie you to the bed.”

“I thought I was supposed to be resting.”

The teasing was encouraging and it uncoiled some of the anxiety that was twisted in Iron Bull’s stomach. “Trust me, you’d be very relaxed, kadan.”

“Well then, as long as I’m relaxed,” a small smirk tugged on Dorian’s lips.

“It was starting last night, wasn’t it?”

The smirk slipped away. “Ah, yes. I suspected it was coming on while dining with Rilienus, I know it was terrible of me to deprive him of my most excellent company so quickly.”

“I’m sure he understood, but I’m sorry your dinner was cut short. How long will he be in town? We could invite him over for dinner when you’re better.”

Honestly, Iron Bull would be perfectly content if Rilienus never stepped inside his house again, but he knew that it wasn’t very often when Dorian got to see his friends from Tevinter. He refused to deprive Dorian of one of his last links to his homeland just because Iron Bull thought that Rilienus was a bastard. A part of it was also trying to prove to Krem that he was, in fact, not jealous.

Dorian couldn’t quite meet Iron Bull’s eye and looked down at his half eaten dinner as he placed it on the nightstand. “That is kind of you to offer, amatus, but I’m afraid that I won’t be able to connect with Rilienus before he leaves.”

There was something more, Iron Bull could tell, and he was willing to bet it had everything to do with whatever transpired over dinner the night before. As well as Dorian was at concealing his thoughts and feelings, like any gentleman brought up in polite society, Iron Bull knew how to read him. He could tell when Dorian was putting up a front, but he knew when and not to push, and if he pushed at that moment Dorian would become defensive.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to see him one last time.” Iron Bull felt like a jerk that he really couldn’t have been happier to hear that they wouldn’t be seeing Rilienus again.

Then there was a flash of sorrow, a crack in Dorian’s mask. “I’m rather tired, amatus,” Dorian abruptly ended the conversation. The words came out quick with an edge of harshness that seemed to surprise Dorian after he said them, but he immediately softened his countenance by asking Bull, “Come keep me warm?”

“Sure thing, kadan.”

Iron Bull got into bed with Dorian, gathering his husband into his arms. He rubbed Dorian’s back until the mage’s breathing evened out and he was snoring and drooling on Bull’s shoulder. Iron Bull knew he needed to get up and clean up the dishes from dinner, but he stayed with Dorian instead, taking comfort in the weight of his husband’s body against his own.

A sense of malaise clung to Dorian for the next couple of days. He stayed in bed on Thursday without a single complaint, which bothered Bull, and was on his feet again the following day. Bull stayed around the house and did minor repairs to the interior, but Dorian didn’t say much to Bull as he moved around the house to do his chores. He let out dramatic sighs when Iron Bull warned him not to overdo it and he teased Bull for worrying so much, but beyond that there were no lively conversations from Dorian and no engaging him in something of interest. 

Bull treaded carefully, while Dorian forgave him for his ill-considered quip about Rilienus, it was obvious that Dorian was out of humor. He was unsure if Dorian was still upset with him or if he was still distressed about whatever occurred during his dinner with Rilienus. Bull agonized over not knowing, he hated not having all of the information, but he was determined to be patient and let Dorian tell him when he was ready.

The only thing that seemed lift Dorian’s spirits was spotting the new drawings of the addition to the house that he found on the desk in the study. Dorian curled up in his overstuffed armchair with the plans in his lap as he pointed out all the things he liked and disliked. Complaining was a good sign, Iron Bull told himself, Dorian was usually in his best moods if he was complaining about something.

“The windows of the nursery face a full west. Do you want the baby to become overheated in the afternoon?” Dorian shook his head and scribbled notes along the side.

“Got it, no windows,” Iron Bull nodded seriously.

“Do you really want a connecting door between our room and the nursery? That’s basically inviting the child to walk in on us!”

“Ok, no doors.”

“And we will not be painting the room pink, I’ll write to Vivienne and have her send wallpaper samples from Val Royeaux.”

“What about the mural of us slaying a dragon?”

“Absolutely not!” Dorian threw up his hands and glaring at Iron Bull like he was a lost cause. “That idea is the stuff of nightmares.”

Iron Bull laughed, really laughed for the first time in a couple of days. But it petered away and a sudden doubt clawed its way up. “Are you sure you want to this? Adopt a kid with me?”

Dorian’s entire demeanor shifted and gone was his playful exasperation, replaced with suspicion. “Of course I do, but if you are having second thoughts, then speak plainly. You needn’t put yourself out because I made some offhanded comment about it.”

-

_“You want to have a family with me, kadan?” Iron Bull repeated Dorian’s declaration, a wide grin spread over his face and bright possibilities for the future raced through his mind._

_“Logical step, don’t you think?” Dorian smiled back, propping himself up on an elbow to look Bull in the eye. “I’m settled and married, seems like it might be nice to be a father as well. Not that I have the best example of fatherhood to draw from, but I reason that as long as I’m with you, amatus, we can’t mess it up that badly.”_

_I love you, Iron Bull didn’t say aloud as he leaned up to catch Dorian’s mouth with his own._

-

“No, I mean, I do want this, I just wanted to make sure that this was something you wanted.”

“Well,” Dorian sniffed, “I certainly would have never said anything about it if I didn’t.”

And like that, the moment was gone.

On Saturday, Iron Bull hoped to put some normalcy back in their lives by asking Dorian during breakfast if he to go into town with him. Usually Dorian would be delighted to go into town, he enjoyed dressing up and strolling through the shops with his arm linked with Iron Bull’s. But the lines of exhaustion on his face and his tired frown instantly told Iron Bull what his husband’s response would be.

“I’m afraid I’d be poor company today, amatus.”

Bull reached over and brushed the hair from Dorian’s forehead, the skin still feeling warmer than usual. “Still not feeling well, kadan?”

“I’m well enough.”

The statement did little to soothe Iron Bull’s concerns and made him fret that Dorian was getting sick. Bull was sure that the lingering misery from whatever transpired between Dorian and Rilienus earlier wasn’t helping Dorian’s physical ailments. Swallowing down his sudden anger, Bull peeked at the fading scratch on Dorian’s neck and tried to calm himself with the knowledge that there were no other such marks on the rest of Dorian’s body.

Bull thought about not going into town that day in favor of staying home and make sure that Dorian actually did take it easy, but they did need more flour and sugar, and he needed to see Stitches to get more medicine for Dorian’s migraines. He doubted another one would pop up anytime soon, but he didn’t like being unprepared. Nonetheless, he didn’t like the thought of Dorian being by himself when he was in pain earlier that week.

“Don’t give me that look,” Dorian said with exaggerated irritation and a small smile. “I promise not to overexert myself.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you. I might just have to stay here and make sure you don’t leave the bed,” Iron Bull teased and lightly dropped a kiss on Dorian’s lips.

“Hurry and finish your errands then, and come back to see if I’ve been a good boy,” Dorian urged, his voice husky and sounding more like himself than he had all week.

“And if you haven’t?” Bull asked with heat.

Dorian leaned in close to murmur into Bull’s ear, “Then you’ll have to figure out a way to punish me gently.” 

When Bull reached for his husband, Dorian pulled away with a mischievous grin. “You’ll have to wait till later, it’ll be something for you to look forward to,” Dorian teased.

Somehow, Iron Bull managed to finish up his breakfast and went to change into a nicer set of clothing. At Dorian’s insistence, he always made sure he looked presentable when he went into town. While he didn’t wear a suit like Dorian would, Bull always put on a dress shirt, a waistcoat, and a clean pair of trousers. He also wore his silver pocket watch and chain, a gift Krem gave him not long after they settled in Ferelden, and since he married Dorian, Bull attached the oval white gold locket containing Dorian’s portrait to the chain.

Before he left, Dorian appraised Iron Bull’s appearance with a keen eye and then nodded his approval. Ordinarily it was a longer process, Dorian would find something to criticize and to make fun of Iron Bull about, but his tiredness was evident when he let Bull off the hook. 

On his way to town, Iron Bull stopped at Cullen Rutherford’s farm just a mile north from the orchard on the way out to Haven. The former Templar lived there with his parents, having taken over the family farm just as Bull started his orchard and Cullen was good friends with both him and Dorian. Cullen and Dorian actually hit it off very well from the beginning and it left Iron Bull to speculate over the exact nature of their feelings for each other.

-

_“You’re afraid that I’m going to run off with Cullen?” Laughter sweetened Dorian’s tone, mirth highlighting his silver eyes as he sat up in bed to look at Iron Bull. “That Cullen is slowly seducing me one chess game and blush at a time?”_

_“No, I don’t think that, but if you wanted to … You know you don’t have to be bound to me forever? If you’d be happier elsewhere, I’d give you a divorce, no questions asked.”_

_“We’ve been married for how long? Nine months? It’s far too soon to be talking about divorce and running away with dashing former Templars, don’t you agree? Besides, I’m quite content with where I am right now.” Dorian swung a leg over Iron Bull’s waist to straddle him. “Not that the idea doesn’t have merit, Cullen and I would make a striking couple, and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind watching him worship me, telling him how to touch me, having him prepare me for you.”_

_Iron Bull chuckled and grasped Dorian’s ass with both of his hands, imagining the pretty picture of Dorian and Cullen together and commanding Cullen on how to pleasure Dorian as he watched. “When you put it that way …”_

_“It is an entertaining thought, isn’t it?” Dorian’s voice rumbled with lust. “But alas, only friendship beats within my heart for Cullen Rutherford and I very much doubt he has a large enough cock to satisfy me, you’ve quite spoiled me, my dear husband.”_

_“Well, we can’t have you unsatisfied,” Bull grinned, rolling his hips upward and rocked against Dorian's ass._

_Dorian let out a breathy moan. “No, we can’t. Besides, I’d do well to keep my hands off of Cullen as I have no desire of being struck down by the Lady Seeker.”_

_“I do like having you in one piece.” Bull ran his hand up Dorian’s back as he shifted back to initial topic, “But seriously, Dorian, if you ever want a div—”_

_“Katoh,” Dorian cut him off firmly. Iron Bull stilled his tongue and he started to withdraw his hands, but Dorian grabbed them, interlacing their fingers as he said, “Unless you truly wish to terminate our marriage, then I am saying katoh to this kind of talk.”_

-

Iron Bull spotted Cullen right away as the man was out mending the fence in front of his large farmhouse.

“Iron Bull, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Cullen tipped his hat to Bull as the wagon pulled to the fence.

Iron Bull jumped down from the wagon and tipped his head in acknowledgement. “Just wanted to stop by and see if you might check up on Dorian while I’m in town. He had one of his bad headaches this week and he’s still doesn’t look fully recovered. I’m not keen on leaving him by himself and I’d stay home, but we’re running low on essentials and I need to get some medicine for him from Stitches.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Dorian’s been unwell, but I’d be happy to go check up on him. Lady Cassandra is also supposed to stop by soon, I’ll take her with me to call on Dorian.”

“The Seeker is coming?” Iron Bull grinned. “I’d hate to cut into your time alone with her, I can ask Krem or Cadash.”

Cullen blushed furiously. “It’s no trouble at all, Cassandra will be very pleased to see Dorian.”

“Well then, I’m much obliged to you, Cullen. Do you and your folks need anything from town? I’ll be happy to pick anything up for you.”

“No, but thank you for asking.”

Iron Bull said his goodbyes to Cullen and he drove into Haven, a five mile drive down a well maintained road from the orchard. The town of Haven was small, but bustling, and was the crossroads of some important trade routes. Iron Bull could find just about anything he needed in town and what he couldn’t find he could easily order from the merchants. In his time since settling at Chargers Orchard, Iron Bull made some crucial connections in Haven.

There was Josephine, a highly respected and well connected Antivan merchant of painful integrity, who was rumored to have come from a noble family that fell on hard times. Iron Bull was good friends with Varric Tethras, who owned a series of businesses in Haven, including the most reputable hotel in town and a few shops. He was also an author of growing fame and always up for a hand of Wicked Grace. Dorian and Iron Bull were particularly good friends with an elf named Sera, who had a connections all over Thedas in an odd network of people trading in favors and jobs. They were also friends with Dagna, Sera’s wife, who owned the bookstore in town.

Then there was Sister Leliana, the Chantry sister who was the officiant at his and Dorian’s wedding ceremony. She was bright young woman, who listened carefully and knew every rumor and every secret that passed through Haven. Iron Bull always made sure to stop by and speak with her, he was no longer a spy or a mercenary, but he liked knowing what was going on.

Iron Bull’s first stop was to Josephine’s general store to pick up the flour and sugar. Josephine’s store was a mixture of practical dried goods and a variety of exotic wares that she obtained through a network of merchants. Her shop was Dorian’s favorite besides the bookstore and Bull liked to watch Dorian as he browsed through the shelves and seeing the way his face lit up at the sight of something beautiful or unusual. The little bronze bell above the door jingled cheerfully as Bull stepped inside, announcing his arrival. Josephine beamed when she saw Iron Bull and her eyes instantly looked to his side and behind him.

“It’s just me today, Josie,” Iron Bull said with a lopsided smile.

“A pity, Dorian’s order of cosmetics just came in and I wanted to ask him about some of the intriguing colors he chose,” Josephine grabbed Dorian’s package from behind her counter and handed it to Bull. “It is wonderful to see you, Bull. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Nah, just getting the essentials. I’ll need a bag of flour and sugar. Go ahead and put it on my tab, I’ll settle up with you at the end of the month.”

“Very good. Perhaps I can help you pick out something for Dorian?”

Every time Iron Bull went into town without Dorian, he always picked up a gift for his husband. Sometimes it was couple of nice handkerchiefs, a book or two, chocolates, or when he felt daring, and Leliana or Josephine were around to help, a new hat or new pair of gloves.

-

_“This is for you.”_

_Iron Bull handed Dorian a small paper package after he returned from Haven. Dorian declined joining Bull in the short trip due to the unexpected spell of cold weather and it didn’t feel right to Iron Bull to leave town without something for his husband. Dorian blinked up at Iron Bull in surprise from where he was sitting in the study. He accepted the package and tore it open, revealing two books, one on the history of necromancy that Dagna suggested and the other was a racy romance about two male Templar knights._

_Dorian thrilled to receive the presents. “Thank you! Oh, this is wonderful! What is the occasion, Bull?”_

_Iron Bull shrugged. “No occasion, I just thought you might like them.”_

_“Well, I suppose I should thank you properly.” Dorian gave Bull a seductive smile as he rose from his seat and his fingers instantly reached for the buttons of Iron Bull’s shirt._

_He caught Dorian’s wrists playfully and kissed his palms. “Maybe later. My knee is acting up from the rain and all I want is to put a heating rune on it and lay in bed. Maybe you can snuggle up with me with one of your new books?”_

_A perplexed expression overcame Dorian’s features and Bull knew that he was genuinely confused that Iron Bull didn’t want to have sex after giving him a present. Even after a few of months of living together, Dorian didn’t seem to understand why Iron Bull was nice to him without expecting anything in return. Dorian still gave Iron Bull funny looks when he brought home flowers for him or when he would get Dorian off without wanting reciprocation._

_Dorian quickly pulled himself together. “Forget the heating rune, I’ll give you a massage.” He pressed his hands to Iron Bull’s chest and he could feel an unnatural heat radiating from them._

_Bull’s eye widened in surprise. “Didn’t know you could do that.”_

_“I have a lot to show you for when you’re feeling better.” Dorian’s grin was absolutely filthy._

-

Buying a present for Dorian at that moment felt trivial after seeing Rilienus’s lewd display of wealth. It was disheartening that trinkets were all that Iron Bull could give Dorian when his husband deserved, and was used to, so much more.

“A very lovely waistcoat came in, Orlesian made. It’s a little large for Dorian, but we could have it fitted for him at the tailor’s shop the next time he comes in,” Josephine showed him a pretty emerald green waistcoat.

“Dorian must have had a hundred of these kinds of things made for him in Tevinter,” Iron Bull said with melancholy, startling Josephine with his observation.

“Oh! Uh, why yes,” she stuttered, “he must have as an Altus of the Imperium. Maybe we’ll find something else to suit his tastes then? Dagna received a new shipment of books last week and I did get in some Antivan chocolates, they’re of much higher quality than the ones I get from Orlais.”

Bull scanned the shelves of the store, disheartened that nothing seemed special or that Dorian hadn’t received a hundred times before.

Josephine stared at Bull, her gaze was cutting and observant. “I know that it might seem like gifts mean little to those who come from wealth, but believe me when I say that items received from people you care about, things that were purchased with thought instead of money, those mean a great deal.” She met Iron Bull’s eye when he finally looked at her. Josephine’s dark eyes glittered with determination as she said, “I have a pair of very fine wool socks that would, I dare say, satisfy even Dorian and his infamous cold toes.”

Taking in a deep breath, Iron Bull’s mind raced before it settled on something. “Let me see your dishware sets.”

The request caught Josephine off guard, but she quickly recovered and ushered Iron Bull over to the shelves of fine dishware that she had in the store. The dishes were more money than Iron Bull anticipated spending, but all the other things he would usually get for Dorian seemed pitiful. He hoped that the dishes would be a small gesture to show Dorian that Iron Bull was trying to make him more comfortable.

After Josephine helped him pick out a set of white Orlesian porcelain dishes with an elegant hand painted pink rose and green leaf pattern, Bull waited at the counter to pay up front for the gift and putting the flour and sugar on his tab. Josephine opened up her accounting book, flipping open to page with Iron Bull’s purchases on credit. Her eyebrows furrowed and a small frown marred her beautiful face.

“What’s wrong, Josie? Did I miss last month’s payment?” Iron Bull mentally went back and silently accounted for all of his payments over the last couple of months.

“No, it’s not that, but it does appear that your tab is paid for already.”

“What?” Iron Bull’s spine went straight. “Did Dorian come in to pay it off?” Though it was rare for Dorian to do so, the couple of times Dorian went to pay off their credit were when Bull was unwell and Dorian refused to be a day late on their payments. He also couldn’t think of when Dorian might have recently gone into town on his own other than his dinner with Rilienus, it was certainly not after Bull settled up their credit last month with Josephine.

“I didn’t take the payment so I can’t say for sure, but I will speak to my assistant once she is in. I don’t know what to say, other than the payment is more than enough to also cover your purchases today.”

Before he could even think about it, Iron Bull was shaking his head. “No. No, I’ll pay for my own things. If it wasn’t Dorian who came to make the payment, then just ignore it and I’ll come at the end of the month to settle my balance.”

Josephine was grossly offended. “What kind of merchant do you take me for? Your goods were paid for and I’ll accept no additional payment.”

He couldn’t get Josephine to budge on his tab, but he managed to convince her to let him pay for the items he bought that day. They compromised that Josephine would make a donation to the Chantry in the balance of the overage. After he concluded his business with Josephine, Bull went straight to the other stores he where had credit and at each one he found that it was paid off. It was only a couple other stores as he didn’t care for running credit, but none of the merchants at the counter were the ones who took the payment, so Bull was unable to get any straight answers.

Exhausted, Iron Bull stopped at the pub connected to the Herald’s Rest Hotel for a quick drink and lunch as his business in town was taking longer and more out of him than he anticipated. Varric, the dwarf who owned the establishment, spotted him right away and waved him over to sit at the bar with him.

Iron Bull always supposed that he had Varric to thank for his marriage to Dorian. Varric’s cousin was the husband of Maevaris Tilani, the friend that sheltered Dorian as he searched for ways to leave Tevinter. When Dorian saw Iron Bull’s ad for a spouse, Maevaris noticed the name of the town and wrote to Varric to inquire about Bull as Dorian started writing letters to him. The strength of Varric’s recommendation persuaded Dorian to move to Ferelden and marry Iron Bull, though Bull always suspected that Varric’s letter persuaded Mae to _let_ Dorian move to Ferelden.

“Hey Tiny, no Sparkler today? No wonder you look so glum,” Varric said as Iron Bull sat down next to him. Varric caught the bartender’s attention and had him take Iron Bull’s order.

“Dorian’s at home, he hasn’t been feeling well, but that’s not what’s been bothering me.” Iron Bull didn’t usually unload his problems on Varric, but he hoped that the dwarf might have information.

Varric raised an eyebrow.

“That’s not the only thing that’s been bothering me,” Iron Bull amended with a grunt. “Someone paid off all my credit at the stores.”

“Sounds like a good problem to have.” Varric tipped back in his stool and could see that Iron Bull was not amused by the situation. “Might it have something to do with the Magister lurking in my hotel that Sparkler visited?”

Iron Bull’s eye widened. “He’s still here?”

Varric nodded.

It didn’t add up to Iron Bull. Dorian told Bull that he wouldn’t be able to see Rilienus before he left, but he was clearly still in town, so either Rilienus lied about when he was leaving or Dorian was avoiding him. It made Bull want to know more about what happened between Dorian and Rilienus earlier in the week and he almost wished that he pressed Dorian on it more. Likely, Rilienus had said something or did something grossly offend Dorian, putting an end to their association. Or perhaps, as a treacherous thought suggested, the strength of Dorian’s feelings for Rilienus were more than he could handle and he opted to remove himself from temptation to spare Bull. Iron Bull’s fist clenched at that last thought.

“I thought he might be a friend of Sparkler’s,” Varric went on, “but I only saw Sparkler visit once for a short time and according to the staff, they got into a heated shouting match. The Magister hasn’t stirred from his rooms since. His servants have been running all over town though. Might be the reason why all your credit’s been paid off.”

Iron Bull scowled and a heated growl escaped from his throat. Rilienus was trying to pay him off, but Bull didn’t know to what end. Men like Rilienus did not pay off the debts of people he hardly knew out of the kindness of his heart. Perhaps he did it to try to make amends for whatever he and Dorian argued about, but it still didn’t sit right with Iron Bull.

“I take it from your reaction that he is more than an acquaintance of Sparkler’s?”

“Yeah, an old friend of sorts.”

The bartender came by with Iron Bull’s drink and the hot sandwich he ordered. The ale was half gone in a couple of swallows, but Iron Bull no longer felt enthusiastic about the sandwich.

“Well, he’s weirding everyone out.” Varric shrugged his shoulders when Iron Bull gave him a questioning look. “This is a small town. People like Sparkler because they know, but they don’t know this Magister, who's been sitting up in his room for the better part of a week. It makes them uneasy.”

Iron Bull let out a huff of breath. “Might be better for everyone if he stays up there until he leaves.”

“He’s that fun, huh? Good to know.”

Nodding absently, Iron Bull changed the topic. “Anything else going on in town?”

“There’s going to be a dance at the hotel next Friday in celebration of the Seeker’s visit. Though more than one person has suggested that it might be in celebration of the Seeker staying, if Curly doesn’t pass out from blushing too much while proposing. I hope you and Sparkler make it, I think most of the ladies in Haven were mad with disappointment when Sparkler didn’t show up to the last one.”

Dorian always made the most of the little country dances held at Haven and he was much admired for it by the townspeople, though Bull was sure that they were nothing to the grand balls he was used to. Dorian was always the most well-dressed gentleman there, he danced at least once with every lady and many of the men, and entertained everyone with his wild stories about Tevinter.

Many of the ladies and several men in town were half in love with Dorian and no one felt threatened by him because it was clear who he went home with at the end of the night. Iron Bull couldn’t keep up with him, his knee ached after too much dancing and he wasn't very good at it, but he enjoyed watching Dorian twirl the ladies and dip the men on the dancefloor.

_Rilienus could probably keep up with Dorian_ , an insidious little thought flitted through Iron Bull’s brain before he stomped it down.

“I’ll tell Dorian,” Iron Bull managed a smile, “I’m sure he’s eager to dance.”

-

_Dorian’s face was flush from dancing and his eyes were brightened from laughing and talking. It was the most enthusiasm Iron Bull had ever seen from his husband in the short months they were married. But the dance hall at the Herald’s Rest Hotel seemed to be more Dorian’s pace than the orchard, with all the women wearing their best dresses, the men stuffed in their stiff suits, and everyone ready to have a good time. While many of the townspeople were wary of Dorian at first as Tevinter mage, they were all quickly charmed by him and his pleasing manners._

_The whole event left Iron Bull pondering about his husband’s happiness as he knew that Dorian was having a hard time keeping up with life at the farm. He could now finish most of his chores as Bull was getting home and he no longer burned every meal, but Iron Bull could see how tired Dorian was at the end of the day, how he struggled with the laundry and beating the rugs, and how defeated he looked when the farmhands came piling into the house at lunch with their dirty boots. The only real pleasure Dorian seemed to have was in tending to his vegetable patch whilst using his magic._

_And now, in the dance hall, Dorian looked more comfortable dancing and flirting with everyone than he ever did at home._

_“Come dance with me, my dear husband, I’ll even let you lead,” Dorian held out his hand to Iron Bull as he stepped up to the table Bull was sitting at._

_“Nah,” Iron Bull shook his head, “I’m not a very good dancer. I’ll probably step on your feet.”_

_“It would be a great scandal if I danced with everyone here except for my own husband.”_

_“Everyone in this hall knows I’m a terrible dancer, none of them will be shocked.”_

_“That may be, but I’m determined to dance with you.” Dorian’s fingertips traced Bull’s jaw, his eyes soft but resolute. “I even danced twice with Cremisius and he stepped on my feet no less than five times in one dance!”_

_He could see that Dorian wasn’t going to give up and a swell of affection for the mage filled Iron Bull. “Well, I’m not going to be outdone by Krem, let’s see if I can step on your feet no less than six times. But you’re going to have to lead, big guy.”_

_Dorian flashed Iron Bull one of his most sincere and prettiest smiles. “I’ll be happy to.”_

-

“He also wonders if Dorian is happy,” a voice told Iron Bull. “Longing, wanting, missing the feel of silken black hair and silverite eyes that laugh. _‘Dorian’s hands are so coarse! He’s practically that oxman’s slave! Surely Dorian will come to me and accept my proposal. I’ll be better to him than that savage oxman.’_ ”

Iron Bull jerked back in his stool, the ale sloshing out of the mug, as he turned to see Cole sitting in the once empty seat next to his. Cole was an odd one, always spouting out old hurts and wounds, and for some reason Varric decided to take the young man under his wing. Even though Iron Bull knew the kid had good intentions, he was always afraid that Cole was on the verge of turning into a demon. He was also conscious of the fact that Cole latched onto Dorian when he first arrived in Haven and nearly made Dorian burst into tears with a small wooden duck left on their bed.

His heart pounded at Cole’s words and he didn’t need Cole to tell him that the young man was dipping into Rilienus’s thoughts and feelings. The accusation of him treating Dorian as his slave stung unexpectedly and jarred Bull enough that he nearly missed the rest of what Cole said. But he didn’t miss it and it made Bull rethink everything he assumed about Dorian’s time alone with Rilienus, making him angrier at Rilienus and his heart sank as he questioned what Dorian’s response was.

“Hey kid,” a mixture of caution and reproach laced Varric’s words. “Remember what I said about doing that? Especially to Tiny.”

“But I feel it so clearly,” Cole protested, his head tipping upward and his pale eyes squinting like he could see through the ceiling and into the hotel rooms above. Which he might have been able to, Bull really didn’t know. “Their hurts touch, messy, tangled around Dorian. It strangles Dorian, pulls him in all directions, his past is hurting him.”

Iron Bull’s jaw tightened.

“Yeah, not helping much there, kid. Why don’t you go cheer up the cook? She was looking pretty down this morning.”

“Because you forgot her birthday.” And with that Cole was gone.

“Hey, Tiny—”

The scrape of the stool against the rough wooden floor sounded too loud to Iron Bull’s ears as he got up and slapped down a silver coin on the bar for his barely touched meal and drink.

“Bull,” Varric raised his voice, “whatever that Magister offered Sparkler, he’s not going to bite. I know he complains about _everything_ , but Dorian isn’t going to leave you, you’ve got to give him that much credit.”

Bull looked up at the ceiling as Cole had before. He could go up there, throttle Rilienus, tell him to get out of town, and Varric and his staff would do nothing to stop Iron Bull. He could find Marcus and tell him that he knew everything, the steward would certainly pass on the information to his master and they would be gone by day’s end. But what if Dorian wanted to leave? What if Dorian still loved Rilienus? He couldn’t take away Dorian’s chance at reclaiming the life he used to have.

“You’re thinking about it all wrong,” Cole’s voice whispered to Iron Bull, though the young man was nowhere to be seen.

Iron Bull left the pub and picked the medicine from the clinic that Stitches ran in town. He chatted with his friend for a short time, but Stitches could see that he was in a poor mood.

“Go home, Chief,” Stitches urged.

“Is that an order, doctor?” Iron Bull asked in jest.

“In fact it is, for the health of others. You look like you’re going to punch someone.”

There was no arguing with that as Iron Bull certainly felt like punching someone, but against Stitches’s orders, he stopped by the Chantry before heading out of town. The Chantry was a modest and well-kept building that fit the needs of the townspeople and was led by the Revered Mother Dorothea and Sister Leliana. He was unclear about what Leliana was doing in Haven, she was a former bard and well connected, gathering secrets left and right. Still, she was a valuable information source to have and Bull was glad she was around.

But he didn’t get the chance to see Leliana, instead he ran into Marcus as the elf was leaving the Chantry building. Both men froze at the sight of each other. Bull could barely contain his outrage and Marcus must have seen it on his face. Finally, the older elf rallied and approached Iron Bull with as much dignity that he could muster.

“Perhaps we should speak in private, yes?” Marcus suggested rather bravely. “The Chantry has a lovely little park that we could take a stroll in.”

Leliana would be sure to see Iron Bull and the elf if they went to the park behind the Chantry building, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He knew that Leliana was good in a fight and presumably good at hiding a body. Nodding, Bull followed Marcus into the park. The chill of the early season kept the townspeople away from the park grounds and they found themselves alone. There was a bench near a large oak tree that they walked to, which gave them some cover from potential prying eyes, but neither of them sat down.

“I’m actually glad to have the opportunity to speak with you, Mr. Bull, before my master and I depart. From what Lord Dorian told me, I believe you to be a reasonable man despite what appearances might suggest.”

Marcus’s usage of Dorian’s old title grated Iron Bull more than the slight against him. “I can’t say I’m as excited to talk to you.”

The elf gave him a wary smile. “I can imagine that this isn’t pleasant for you, seeing my master and Lord Dorian together and knowing their history and feelings for each other.”

“No, it’s not pleasant knowing that Rilienus wants to take Dorian from me,” Bull growled in response.

“And this is why my master has taken great pains to compensate you.”

“He’s trying to _buy_ Dorian from me?!” Iron Bull snapped, his fury rising in waves at the thought that Rilienus assumed he could be mollified from the loss of his husband with money and that Rilienus was acting like Dorian was something that could be purchased. 

Marcus stiffened. “No, of course not—”

Baring his teeth, Bull boomed at Marcus, “Despite what Rilienus thinks, Dorian isn’t my damn slave, he’s my husband! Dorian isn’t a thing that your master can fucking buy from me!”

Taking a step back from Iron Bull, Marcus drew himself up with a calming breath. Bull had to admit that the elf displayed a great amount of courage for not immediately backing down. He knew that the sight of an angry Tal-Vashoth was rather unsettling.

-

_Dorian was pale and his eyes were wide, and Iron Bull immediately regretted that Dorian saw him like that. He never wanted his husband to see him acting like a Tal-Vashoth brute. But Bull became enraged when that retainer bearing the Pavus family crest had the nerve to come to their home and demand that Dorian return to his parents, knowing full well what awaited Dorian in Tevinter. And Bull’s temper finally became too much for him to control when the retainer had the gall to grab Dorian by the arm, as if he intended to drag Dorian away like a child._

_Apparently five months was all that the Pavus family could take of their son playing house with a Tal-Vashoth farmer._

_“Dorian,” Iron Bull took a step towards him before stopping himself. Thankfully though, Dorian didn’t recoil and actually moved towards Bull._

_“I’ve … I’ve never seen you so angry,” Dorian’s voice was faint and shaken._

_“I don’t usually get like that, but your father’s man and the way he treated you ...” Carefully, he cupped Dorian’s cheek, moving slowly so his husband had time to move away if he wanted to. “I would never … I’d never act that way towards you.”_

_Leaning into the touch, Dorian’s gaze met Iron Bull’s eye and he nodded. “I know,” he said, sounding steady and confident._

-

Marcus bore Iron Bull’s spite well and continued, “It’s not ideal for you, I know that. But you must understand that my master and Lord Dorian were very much in love before my master was forced to break it off. Now though, as head of the house, Master Rilienus is free to marry and to provide for Lord Dorian at his property in Orlais in the manner most appropriate to Lord Dorian’s birth.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Dorian already has a husband.”

“And I am grateful that Lord Dorian was able to find safety with you, but now he has a chance to be happy with my master.” 

“Yeah, I heard they had a lovely shouting match and I noticed how delighted Dorian was after he came home from dinner with Rilienus. I also saw that nice scratch Rilienus left on Dorian,” Bull spat angrily. 

The elf tightened his mouth, confirming to Bull that Rilienus did indeed touch Dorian in such a manner. But Marcus seemed undisturbed by the incident and only lamented, “That was all an unfortunate misunderstanding.”

“ _Misunderstanding_!?” Bull snarled. “That’s what you called it after he dared to lay a hand on Dorian like that!?” 

The pent up frustration, worry, and fear that was festering in Bull from the week leaked through and all he wanted to do was to go back to the hotel and break down the door to Rilienus’s room. He reigned in his emotions though, because Bull knew that Dorian would never forgive him for hurting someone on his behalf. He did feel a little bad that Marcus received the brunt of his anger, but not too bad, considering the way the elf defended Rilienus and the delicate touch of condescension he used when speaking to Bull. Marcus didn’t speak with just loyalty to Rilienus, it was clear that he really thought Dorian would be better off leaving Bull. 

Marcus faltered slightly. “It is an incident not to be repeated, I assure you. My master is a gentleman and will treat Lord Dorian with due respect and love when they are married.”

“And you really think that Dorian is going to run off Rilienus? After all of that?”

“Yes, of course,” Marcus said with renewed confidence. “Both Master Rilienus and Lord Dorian are passionate people, I’m not surprised at all that they fought, but I could see that their affection for each other runs as deep as ever. He will surely accept my master’s proposal, we have no reason to doubt it. I know that Lord Dorian holds you in high esteem and cares for you, that much is certain, but do you make him happy? Does Lord Dorian love you?”

Those questions nearly made Iron Bull flinch and if he did not have extensive training in hiding his emotions it would be clear what his answer was. Bull knew that Dorian cared for him, that Dorian established into a comfortable routine at the farm, and had plenty of friends. Still, that didn’t necessarily mean that Dorian loved him or that he was happy with his situation, just that he was making the best of it. 

In two years of marriage, neither he nor Dorian spoke of love. Neither of them ever uttered the words _I love you_ to each other. To begin with, Bull just hoped that Dorian would like him and slowly their marriage became one of quiet contentment and mutual companionship, until finally Bull found that he was unable to imagine his life without Dorian and he felt like only his husband could ever occupy his heart. However, Bull never said anything of it to Dorian and Dorian kept the same silence about his own feelings.

Considering their backgrounds, it wasn’t surprising that they never had a serious discussion about their feelings for each other, but now it left ample room for uncertainty.

-

_“What a pretty husband you procured for yourself, my dear,” Vivienne said as she and Bull walked through the orchard in the spring, only a couple months after he and Dorian got married._

_“He is easy on the eye,” Bull agreed cheerfully. “I hope I can make him happy.”_

_His marriage to Dorian wasn’t easy, not when Dorian was still adjusting to life in Ferelden and on the farm, but there was a lot to build on as he and Dorian were compatible physically and were developing a blossoming friendship. There were moments when Dorian’s smile was real, when he laughed without reserve, and his silver eyes stared at Bull with warmth. They were all moments that Bull treasured and it made him even more determined to provide a good life for Dorian on the farm._

_“Darling, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I wouldn’t become too attached to your Tevinter spouse.”_

_Iron Bull’s head whipped around to look at Vivienne, her expression cool as it always was. “And why do you say that, ma’am?”_

_“I’ve seen romances such as these a hundred times before,” Vivienne said with a sigh. “A noble finds a commoner that they’re madly in love with and marry without a single consideration of rank or familial duty. These highborn people find themselves in such lowered living situations that any love they felt is gone and soon so are they.”_

_“That’s not how it is with us,” Bull insisted. “Dorian came here because he was in danger and I can provide him with security.”_

_“And how long will that perceived danger keep your husband in your home? How long until he finds his circumstances unbearable? I don’t say this to hurt you, my dear, but to protect you. Guard your heart against your husband, Iron Bull, because one day he will come across a better offer and you will be left with nothing.”_

-

Pushing aside his doubts, Iron Bull moved into Marcus’s space and elf paled considerably as Bull towered over him.

In a quiet and dangerous voice, Bull told the elf, “Tell Rilienus this, word for word: He cannot _buy_ Dorian from me. Rilienus does not want to come back to my farm and he does not want to cross paths with me again. If he does, I will show him what this savage oxman can do.”


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull comes home and knows he has to speak to his husband, but doesn't know how.

“Rilienus of House Corvus, took over as the head of his household late last year after his father became ill and withdrew from public life. He then promptly broke off his long engagement to Lady Vetri, though it is rumored that she was much too young to marry to begin with and no love was lost on either side. And despite what people say, he is not a Magister yet and will only receive the seat when his father passes.”

“I know all of this, Red,” Iron Bull told Sister Leliana as he sat in her office in the Chantry building. 

He cradled a cup of tea between his palms, practicing control over his strength and emotions by forcing himself not to crush the delicate porcelain cup in his hands. After his confrontation with Marcus, the elf fled and Leliana appeared in the park, summoning Bull to come inside with her. Even though all Bull wanted to do was to go straight to Dorian, he was aware that he wasn’t in a very good place mentally and needed to calm down before going home.

Leliana smirked and continued, “I did recently find out that Lord Rilienus purchased land outside of Val Royeaux and some very expensive apartments in the city. He also brought a total of five servants with him to Haven, but has purchased seven train tickets to Orlais to depart on Monday. Two of them are for first class.”

Bull wasn’t surprised about the purchases or the train tickets, but he didn’t know when Rilienus was leaving. “He hopes to take Dorian with him,” Bull confirmed.

“I gathered as much. His steward, the older elf, has been making all sorts of inquiries in town about you and Dorian.”

That did come as a surprise. “What about?”

“He requested to view a copy of your marriage certificate here in the Chantry, made subtle inquiries into your financial situation, went to the town clerk to look at the titles to your property, and was heard asking other servants and elves in town about your relationship with Dorian.” Leliana leaned forward, her eyes narrowing as she offered, “I can make Rilienus go away by the time you make it home tonight.”

It was tempting, he was sure Leliana would have no problem scaring Rilienus out of Haven, but Dorian would be livid if he ever found out. “He’ll be out of here soon enough,” Bull replied with reluctance and let out a sigh. “I’m impressed, Red, you got a lot of info from far away in a short amount of time.”

Leliana was smug with the praise. “An unknown Altus staying in our town? One that was overhead fighting with Dorian? Of course I got my information quickly.”

Bull only stayed long enough to finish his tea and took his leave. Finally he was on the road back home and it was possibly the longest trip he ever experienced. He honestly had no idea what to make of what transpired in Haven and how to cool his simmering anger towards Rilienus. 

What Bull didn’t know, and what scared him the most, was whether or not Dorian wanted to leave with Rilienus. He didn’t know if Dorian was grieved earlier in the week because he and Rilienus fought or over a missed opportunity to be with his old lover because he was married to Iron Bull. Or even worse, Dorian could be planning on leaving and was upset about leaving his friends in Haven to be with Rilienus.

At one point, Bull stopped the wagon and sat for several minutes, trying to figure out how to talk to Dorian about everything. He needed to know how Dorian felt about him and about his life with Bull, but he didn’t want to accidentally push Dorian away by bringing it up. Bull had a way of speaking too bluntly and Dorian read into things too much, searching for hidden meanings. It was a necessary trait while living amongst Tevinter nobility, but it wasn’t needed in farm life in Ferelden and it sometimes led to misunderstandings between the two of them.

-

_After Iron Bull told Dorian that he wasn’t bound to him, that he’d be ok if Dorian wanted to leave him for someone like Cullen, Dorian’s behavior changed. While Dorian said katoh to the conversation and silenced Bull on the topic, he could see the effect it had on his husband and Bull regretted bringing it up once he figured out what happened. The ease and comfort that Dorian fell into at the farm was suddenly gone and he became more attentive to Iron Bull than he ever was in the course of their short marriage._

_It started with being pleasantly woken up early in the mornings by Dorian’s inquisitive hands and mouth. Then Iron Bull noticed that his meals were becoming more elaborate, no complaints were uttered by Dorian, and suddenly Dorian was deferring to Iron Bull for all of their entertainment in the evenings. Dorian agreed to play any game he might suggest, read aloud from Bull’s favorite books, and was ready to fuck Bull anywhere and anyway he pleased. Dorian was on guard and it took Iron Bull a full week to realize from what._

_“I don’t want you to tire of me,” Dorian admitted after Iron Bull asked him on his behavior. “The way you spoke that night, that you’d give me a divorce, I just … I was worried that you were trying to tell me something.”_

_“I’ll never tire of you,” Iron Bull wrapped his arms around his husband and tucked his head under his chin. “Just be yourself, I like you the way you are, Dorian. Besides, my dick is actually getting kind of sore from all the sex we’ve been having and my knee nearly gave out last night.”_

_Dorian let out a watery chuckle._

_“I’m yours,” Iron Bull whispered, stroking Dorian’s hair, “for as long as you’ll have me.”_

-

A sick worry that he might come back to an empty house sat in the pit of Bull’s stomach on the way home, so it was a relief when he saw that Dorian was cooking dinner when he entered the house. Dorian looked to be in better spirits and he beamed when Bull walked through the door, bringing in the flour, sugar, and a couple small packages. The visit with Cullen and Cassandra and time to himself seemed to do Dorian some good. Regardless of the rough time Iron Bull experienced in Haven, he was happy to see Dorian looking more relaxed.

It suddenly hit Iron Bull how much he missed Dorian that week, how he missed Dorian’s playful attitude, his coy looks, and biting humor. All week Dorian was closed off from Bull both physically and emotionally in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. That distance made Bull crave the simple intimacy of Dorian’s smile and touch.

“You were gone longer than I expected,” Dorian observed lightly as he took the frying pan off of the stove.

“Something came up with our credit at the stores, but I got it straightened out,” Bull answered vaguely. Dorian gave him a questioning look, but it disappeared when Bull placed the package with the dishes he purchased for Dorian on the table. Josephine wrapped the package in a delicate white and blue tissue paper and tied it with a large white ribbon and the sight of it was more than enough to intrigue Dorian.

“What did you bring me from Haven?” Dorian asked right away, eagerness in his voice.

“Nothing too fancy.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Take the bread out of the oven for me,” he ordered and Iron Bull did as he was told as Dorian moved swiftly to the table and opened his gift. “Bull, these are beautiful!” Dorian suddenly frowned a little, though it couldn’t completely obscure his excitement. “They must have been expensive! I thought that we were going to talk about all of our big purchases.” 

Shrugging, Iron Bull gave Dorian an apologetic look. He and Dorian shared their finances and Bull put Dorian’s name on his bank account in town almost immediately after they were married. Even before Dorian began to earn money from his stall at the market, he didn’t want his husband to feel beholden to him for simple pocket money or have no say in what they purchased. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I’ve always wanted to get you nicer dishes so you don’t have to eat off of the old chipped ones we have.”

Dorian accepted the reasoning and kissed the corner of Bull’s mouth. “Thank you, this is a wonderful surprise, amatus. Now, if you’d be good enough to wash and dry the dishes, we can use them for dinner.”

Without a word of protest, Iron Bull washed the dishes while Dorian finished making their dinner of fried pork chops and applesauce with brown bread and canned sweet peas on the side. The silence between them wasn’t as heavy as it was all week, but it wasn’t as easy as it usually was. Dorian was in a much better mood, but Iron Bull was still off humor from what he learned while in town. Not even the sight the dinner being served up on the new dishes could cheer him up, though he was careful not to let it show.

“These do look much better than those old plates Krem gave you,” Dorian said with satisfaction.

“To be fair, all I had before were a couple of tin plates and cups leftover from when I traveled around as a mercenary. He didn’t think you’d be very impressed with what I had.”

“It was very thoughtful of Krem, but if it’s all the same, I think you should hurl the old dishes into the air and I’ll use them for target practice.”

The statement was meant to be a joke, but it reminded Iron Bull that he should have done something as simple as purchase new plates sooner. As it was, it was too little, too late.

“I had a lovely visit with Cullen and Cassandra,” Dorian mentioned once dinner was on the table. “Thank you for asking Cullen to stop by.”

“I should have known he wouldn’t keep his mouth shut,” Iron Bull grumbled.

“He didn’t open his mouth about it, but you just did,” Dorian grinned, proud of his misdirection. “Now, tell me all the news from Haven.”

Iron Bull relayed everything he heard while he was out, though he kept the information he knew about Rilienus and his encounter with Marcus to himself for the time being. He needed to talk to Dorian about it, but Bull was selfishly enjoying Dorian’s improved demeanor, it was a salve upon the anxiety and fury that was eating away at him all day.

“I’m delighted to hear that there will be a dance at Herald’s Rest,” Dorian replied after Bull told him what Varric said. “I didn’t notice a ring on Cassandra’s finger when they came by, so they’re certainly not engaged yet. I can only imagine how sickeningly romantic the whole proposal will be.”

It made Iron Bull think of the decidedly unromantic way he and Dorian became engaged and married, but he did have to admit the thrill that ran through him every time Dorian sent him a letter. It was obvious from the way that Dorian wrote that he was in urgent need to leave Tevinter, but under the politeness, flattery, and desperation, there was a sharpness of wit that Bull detected. 

There was something in the way that Dorian wrote that made Iron Bull want to get to know him and that feeling only increased when they finally met. Dorian kept up his masks, which sometimes cracked with emotion, but Iron Bull could see his fierce determination, intellect, and sarcastic humor, making Bull want more.

Looking back on it all, he still wished he could have provided Dorian with a better proposal.

-

_Dorian was standing by the pond, surveying the orchard and the land that made up the farm. Although he only knew Dorian for about a week, Bull saw that Dorian was dressed informally by his impossible standards, though his outfit was still impractical for exploring the orchard. But Dorian did cut a fine figure with a bright waistcoat hugging his torso and his trousers tailored to show off the shape of his legs._

_It made Iron Bull feel woefully underdressed as he approached his fiancé._

_“Ah, Bull, my soon to be husband!” Dorian noticed him right away, an agreeable smile on his face. The same smile Dorian gave Bull ever since he arrived in Haven a week earlier. “I’m just inspecting the land that is to become my home. It’s not the shores of Qarinus, that is for sure, but there is a charm to the south that I did not expect. I think I shall grow quite fond of it.”_

_“I’m glad it surpasses your expectations,” Bull grinned back, sincerely encouraged by Dorian’s statement, and hesitated for a moment. Then, with a great deal of embarrassment, he bent down on one knee and held out a small, black box to Dorian. “I, uh, I didn’t properly ask and this just came in from the jewelers, and I thought … Um ...”_

_For a brief second, it looked like Dorian was about to cry, but the expression was gone almost as quickly as it came. Dorian’s smile became soft and he gently teased, “You still haven’t properly asked, Bull.”_

_“Oh! Uh, yeah … Dorian of House Pavus, will you marry me?”_

_“Yes, of course,” Dorian answered kindly, taking the box from Bull’s hand and helped him back to his feet. Dorian was good enough to brush his lips against Bull’s, though Bull couldn’t help but notice the white knuckled grip Dorian had on the box containing his wedding ring. He didn’t even open it._

-

“I’m sure no matter how it goes that they’ll be happy together,” Bull murmured.

The corner of Dorian’s mouth turned upward. “I suppose that’s all that really matters in the end.”

Once they finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, Dorian grabbed Iron Bull by the arm and tugged him towards the stairs. “Let me help you undress, amatus. I do love stripping off your nice clothing and since I was denied earlier this week, I want to indulge myself.”

Letting Dorian lead him up to the bedroom, Bull gave him a half smirk. “I do like making you happy.”

“Of course you do, I’m most attractive when I’m happy.”

Once they were in their room, nimble fingers unbuttoned Iron Bull’s waistcoat and carefully extracted the watch from the pocket, Dorian knew its importance. Dorian paused, looking down at the white gold locket attached to the watch chain. 

“I still can’t believe you kept this,” Dorian muttered, his fingertips tracing the intricate Tevinter style carvings on the locket.

Bull remembered receiving the locket and the way his heart nearly skipped a beat at the small portrait within. He spent too many hours looking at the miniature painting, comparing its appearance to the contents of the letters he received from Dorian and trying to imagine such a gentleman writing to a Tal-Vashoth farmer. Bull was also convinced that the portrait had exaggerated Dorian’s beauty, but he quickly found that it understated Dorian’s appearance. 

“It’s the first thing you ever gave me.”

“Maevaris convinced me to do it,” Dorian said, though Iron Bull already knew this, “she thought it would be romantic.” He gently laid the watch on the vanity and admitted, “I kept all of your letters.”

This Iron Bull did not know and he was surprised to hear it. He had all of Dorian’s letters, but as apparent from the state of the study, Iron Bull tended to keep everything. As a spy he often burned his correspondence, but once he became Tal-Vashoth he enjoyed the novelty of keeping letters and rereading them on the occasion. 

“I wanted to see if you lived up to the expectations that your letters gave me.”

“Did I?”

Dorian pushed Iron Bull’s waistcoat off and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Amazingly enough, you did. You were frank, but somehow charming, your stories about life at the orchard were entertaining, and I was touched by how quickly you expressed concern about me.” Bull’s shirt fluttered to the floor. “Combined with Varric’s glowing recommendation of you, I thought you were too good to be true, that there had to be some sort of catch.” Bull’s undershirt came off and the buttons of his trousers were undone. “But I was wrong.”

“Oh yeah?” Bull dipped his head down to kiss Dorian. “You’re admitting that you were wrong?”

“Just this once.” Dorian grinned as he helped Iron Bull out of his pants and stepped closer, the softness of his clothes rubbing against Bull’s naked skin.

Iron Bull’s hands grasped at Dorian’s clothing and they didn’t remain on him for long. Thankfully Dorian wasn’t wearing anything special, because a button or two came off of his shirt and something ripped when he pulled off Dorian’s trousers and smalls. He basically tossed Dorian onto the bed, making his husband laugh as he crawled on top of him. Touching the fading bite on Dorian’s collarbone that he left earlier in the week, Bull bit the flesh again to freshen up the mark, making Dorian grasped at his horns with a sharp intake of breath.

When the mark was darkened again, Bull let his mouth wander down the body in front of him, alternating between gently nipping at smooth skin with his teeth and lathing it soothingly with his tongue. He teased Dorian slowly until finally he ended up between his legs, nibbling and licking the skin around his erection. His fingers gently stroked the base of Dorian’s penis, but didn’t go up much further, earning him an annoyed grunt and Dorian’s futile thrust of his hips.

“Stop torturing me,” Dorian whined.

“Tell me what you need, kadan.”

“Touch me, amatus.”

Sometimes Bull liked to push Dorian, making him spell out everything he wanted Bull to do to him. But he didn’t torment Dorian too much that night and took Dorian in hand, smearing the precum gathered at the head and firmly stroked him. With his free hand he carefully massaged Dorian’s balls and leaned down to lightly bite at a pert and dusky nipple.

“That’s more like it, just a little faster,” Dorian groaned, thrusting into Bull’s grip and twisting up to press his chest against Bull’s mouth, nearly wailing as Bull pressed a finger to his entrance.

It didn't take long for Dorian to come and soon he was squirming under Bull, pushing Iron Bull’s head away when Bull started cleaning off his softening cock with his tongue. Once he caught his breath, Dorian sat himself up on the pillows and spread his legs as he reached for the vial of oil in drawer of Iron Bull’s nightstand. He knew that Dorian wanted to make a show of preparing himself for Bull and normally he’d enjoy the sight, but Iron Bull snatched the oil from him.

“No, let me.”

“Doing everything yourself?”

“Just want to take care of you tonight, kadan.”

“You always do, amatus.”

Bull hushed Dorian with a kiss as he slid a slick finger inside of his husband, moaning at the feel of Dorian’s tightness around his digit. It wasn’t long before he was pumping three fingers in and out of Dorian’s stretched and oiled hole, his husband moving his hips and begging him for more.

“I’m ready, amatus.”

“Are you sure, kadan? I could do this for a couple more hours,” Bull grinned, pushing his fingers in deep to brush Dorian’s prostate and causing Dorian to growl at him.

“Amatus, I can, and will, set you on fire.”

“Well, I’ve seen what you’ve done to the curtains.”

Slicking up his own erection, Bull finally sank into the familiar heat as Dorian clenched around him briefly before relaxing and letting him bury himself in Dorian to the hilt. Positioned face to face meant that Bull couldn’t go as deep or as hard as Dorian often liked, but it meant that he could kiss Dorian, he could touch Dorian’s face and see his expressions. He could drape his body completely over his husband and feel the slide of Dorian’s skin against his own, he could easily pin Dorian’s wrists above his head, or just hold his hand. Bull felt closer to Dorian like that and he found that it was something he desperately needed at the moment.

Bull’s thrusts were slow and deliberate, working to bring Dorian to arousal again and picking up the pace once he saw that Dorian was close, angling so that he was hitting Dorian in just the right spot with each stroke. Dorian’s cock was trapped between their bodies and from the way his husband was arching his back, he was trying to get more friction. As Dorian’s gasps and moans because needier, his hand slid down to touch himself, but Bull grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

“No, this is mine,” Bull rumbled as he grasped Dorian’s penis and Dorian just about howled.

He never got tired of the way Dorian looked as he fell apart under him, the way he squeezed his eyes shut, his short gasps of breath, the rosy tint of his cheeks, and the tremble of his body as Dorian rode out the waves of his orgasm. A few more thrusts and Bull finished in Dorian’s tight heat, his husband already limp under him with a warm grin on his lips.

Bull went through the motions of cleaning them both up, using a warm washcloth to wipe Dorian down and then to clean himself off. Dorian was already dozing off by the time Bull got into bed and threw the blankets over them. Almost immediately, Dorian snuggled up close as he always did, with his somehow perpetually cold hands and feet pressing against Bull’s skin.

Iron Bull clutched onto Dorian as his husband fell asleep and wordlessly begged, _Please don’t leave me._

He kept his arms around Dorian, hoping that if Dorian slipped out in the middle of the night that he would wake up to see him one last time.

-

_Dorian must have had practice in leaving bed undetected, because Iron Bull didn’t even feel the mattress shift when his husband got up in the middle of the night. What he did notice was the lack of quiet snores that he became accustomed to over the last several months. Their absence woke Bull up, but he managed to stay motionless and didn’t alert Dorian to the fact that he was awake._

_Once his eye adjusted to the darkness of the room, Iron Bull could see Dorian sitting at his vanity with his face buried in his hands and his fingers clutching at his hair. It was odd to see Dorian so unguarded, Bull saw flashes of Dorian’s real emotions here and there, but nothing like this. There was a ragged draw to his breath and his shoulders hitched every once in a while._

_Iron Bull wasn’t shocked by the display though, Dorian was going through a difficult transition and despite the danger he was in, Bull wouldn’t be stunned if Dorian left. He seemed to be on a breaking point, Iron Bull had seen it a hundred times before. While he didn’t think Dorian disliked him, he knew the combination of homesickness, isolation, and the work was pushing Dorian to his limits._

_When Dorian finally peeled his hands away from his face, he wiped at his eyes and seemed to steel himself up for whatever was going to happen next. Bull shut his eye once Dorian stood up. If Dorian left, even just to stay in the guestroom, he didn’t want to see it. Instead the mattress dipped down and Dorian made his way under the covers, pressing his now cold body against Bull’s. Dorian rested his head on Bull’s shoulder, his cheek slightly damp, and threw his arm over Bull’s chest._

_Iron Bull shifted and worked an arm under Dorian to pull him closer. Sleepily, he dropped a kiss in Dorian’s hair and whispered, “You’re cold.”_

_Dorian buried his face into Bull’s gray skin and murmured back, “Then you’ll have to keep me warm.”_

_The next day, Dorian stopped pretending, stopped putting up a front. He complained lightly about being up early, snarled at the farmhands for not washing before lunch, threatened Krem’s life when his boots tracked mud into the house, and mercilessly teased Bull for tucking his napkin into his shirt at meal times. There were still remnants of his armor that he probably couldn’t let go of, but Bull found that he liked this fiery Dorian even more. His honesty, his little snips, and his sarcasm were like a breath of fresh air._

_For the first time in their marriage, Bull felt that things were going to be ok._

-

When he woke up, Dorian was still by his side and was plastered to his body, greedily trying to absorb all of Bull’s heat. Iron Bull laid in bed for an hour longer than he should have, letting Dorian sleep and enjoying the feel of his husband in his arms. 

When he finally did get out of bed, Iron Bull went about his regular routine of extracting himself from under Dorian without waking him up and placing Dorian’s house slippers near his side of the bed. Iron Bull went downstairs to start the fire in the stove and then outside to the barn to start his chores, apologizing to the animals for feeding them so late. Coming back inside once he was done, Bull let out a inaudible sigh of relief at the sight of Dorian at the stove and making pancakes.

“Morning, amatus,” Dorian greeted him, flipping a pancake.

“Morning, kadan.” Iron Bull stepped behind of his husband and pulled him into a tight hug, Dorian’s back pressed up to Bull’s broad chest.

“The pancakes are going to burn.”

Bull buried his face in Dorian’s hair. “Let them.”

Dorian sighed, but he leaned into Bull’s embrace and threatened, “I’m going to give you all of the burnt pancakes.”

Sundays were generally a day of rest as most people went to the Chantry for morning services. Bull and Dorian loosely kept to that tradition, though neither of them attended morning services, Bull wasn’t Andrastian and although Dorian believed, he didn’t care for the Chantry itself. It meant that Iron Bull didn’t go work in the orchard or do any repairs around the farm unless they were urgent and Dorian didn’t do any major cleaning or work in his garden. Sometimes they invited friends over for a meal and to play a hand of cards, or sometimes they just spent the day together playing board games and reading. Other times Bull would keep Dorian in bed for most of the day to worship him.

“If you don’t need me for anything, I’m going to go pay Cadash a visit, she wished to speak to me in private,” Dorian told Bull with a forced breeziness that raked Bull’s nerves as they cleaned up after breakfast.

“Everything ok?” Bull asked automatically even as his heart sank. 

He recognized the lie instantly and realized that this was it. This was the moment that his husband was going to leave him. Marcus told Iron Bull with great certainty that he was confident that Dorian would be departing with them to Orlais. He didn’t want to believe the elf, but he didn’t know what Dorian said or did that encouraged such confidence and Bull remembered that Marcus had known Dorian for no insignificant amount of time.

“I believe so. She probably just wants my advice on how to approach Thom about proper hygiene. I’ll be back before supper,” Dorian continued. 

“Sounds good, kadan,” Bull’s words felt and sounded hollow.

Dorian picked up on it right away. “Are you alright?”

Pulling himself together, he nodded. “Yeah, just a bit tired, that’s all.”

 _Tell him. Tell him that you love him._ Bull’s brain screamed at him, but he didn’t say anything.

Dorian leaned in to kiss him softly. “I’ll be back before you know it, amatus.”

Dorian disappeared up the stairs and Iron Bull found himself rooted in his spot, unable to move from the bottom of the staircase. Soon Dorian was coming back down and paused midway down the steps, startled to see Bull standing there. The sight of Dorian dressed in his favorite charcoal wool suit and deep blue silk shirt made Bull’s throat constrict.

Bull’s husband didn’t look like he was about to run off with another man, but if Dorian was going to leave, he wouldn’t take anything with him, nothing to raise anyone’s suspicions. Dorian had left a much enjoyed life with only the clothes on his back once before and without detection. Bull was suddenly afraid that Dorian would just walk right out and not look back if Bull let him.

-

_“You put out an ad for a spouse and an Altus responded.” Disbelief was thick in Krem’s voice and visible on his face. “Maker, how did he even see your ad? How many newspapers did you place it in?”_

_“Probably more than necessary. But he’s the first person to respond in five months and he sounds sweet,” Iron Bull squirmed under Krem’s scrutiny. “I think he needs get to out of Tevinter, he needs my help.”_

_Krem rubbed his face. “You can’t save everyone and a spouse shouldn’t be one of your strays. Look, let’s talk about this before you do anything rash.”_

_“Uh, yeah, about that. He’s on his way to Orlais right now and then he’s coming to Haven to marry me.”_

_“What!?”_

_“I’m not doing this just because I want to help him, it’s for me too,” Bull confessed. “A lot of people want to ride the Bull, but who wants to go home with him? It was different when we were mercenaries, always on the move, going from town to town. But now I’m coming home to the same place every night and I want someone to share it with.”_

_“Chief …”_

_“Honestly, Krem, I’m just tired of being alone.”_

-

“Please don’t leave me.”

Years of training to conceal his feelings fell away uselessly as Iron Bull thought of living in the farmhouse without Dorian. He didn’t want to deprive Dorian of a life he deserved, but he couldn’t let him leave without saying anything. Dorian stiffened at the words, his eyes went wide, and his chin wobbled for a second before he drew himself up and met Bull’s eye. 

“Oh, amatus, I’m not leaving you.” Despite Dorian’s attempt to stand strong, his face crumpled under the weight of his emotions. “I think we need to talk. Let’s go sit outside, it’s a lovely day.”

Bull nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Dorian made a detour into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and couple of glasses. Bull lifted his eyebrow at it and Dorian shrugged.

“After this week, I think we could both use a drink,” Dorian sounded tired. 

They walked out onto the back porch, which had a lovely prospect of the orchard, and sat at the little wrought iron table and chairs that Bull took out of storage not too long ago. Dorian opened the bottle and poured a healthy amount of wine into both glasses. 

“You knew Rilienus was still in town, didn’t you? Why didn’t you say anything? You must have wondered why he was lingering about.”

Bull shook his head. “Honestly, I just found out yesterday that he was around and why. I didn’t know how to bring it up, I was afraid that saying anything might give you the wrong impression and you might take it that I was asking you to leave.”

“That does sound terribly like us, doesn’t it? You’ll say something awfully straightforward, not knowing what it sounds like, and I’d read into it too much,” Dorian snorted softly, picking up his glass of wine and taking couple deep drinks. “Did you run into Rilienus?”

“Marcus.”

“Maker, I’m sure that went over well.” Dorian put down his wine, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face.

“Rilienus was trying to buy you off of me by paying off our credit in town and Marcus tried to justify it and was pretty confident that you were leaving with them. I … didn’t react well.”

There was a flash of horror in Dorian’s features, he didn’t seem to know what Rilienus was doing. Then, with slow and dangerous caution, Dorian asked, “What did you do?”

Bull might have bristled at Dorian’s implication, but Dorian had seen him at his worst and it wasn’t a long shot to suppose that Bull was driven close to that point during his confrontation with Marcus. “I told him Rilienus can’t buy you from me and gave him some friendly advice that his master needs to stay the fuck away.”

Dorian turned his head away from Bull, his gaze directed towards his garden, his lips were in a thin line and he was clutching onto something in the palm of his left hand that Bull didn’t notice before. He stood up and walked to the end of the porch, his back to Bull and his posture taut and rigid.

“And what compelled you to make such threats? What was going through your head when you threatened friends I’ve known since childhood?” Dorian demanded harshly and making his displeasure known.

“What was going through my head was the fact that Rilienus was insulting you by acting like you’re _property_ ,” Bull answered with unexpected passion and his voice rising in volume, enough that Dorian turned to look at him. “I’m not going to stand by and let someone treat you like you’re something to be owned, because you’re not. If Rilienus cares about you, then he should treat you with the respect and dignity that you deserve.”

Dorian’s eyes went wide and his face was open in surprise, then to understanding. Any qualms he had about Bull threatening Rilienus seemed to fade away and he made his way back over to his seat, closing the physical gap between them, though his eyes did not reach Bull’s face.

With quiet solemnness, Dorian started, “I confess that I was planning to go into town to see Rilienus today.”

Bull’s heart pounded and his eye stung, but his wallowing was interrupted by the loud clank of a piece of metal hitting the tabletop. It was an oddly shaped lump of white gold with a ridiculously large diamond stuck in it along with several smaller sapphires.

“I was going to throw this in his face and go to Cadash’s house to get drunk and listen to her problems to ignore my own. At the very least I did not lie to you about that.”

“Is that—?”

“It was an engagement ring. I melted it.”

Bull blinked.

“At dinner he made me an offer of marriage and gave me the ring and a train ticket to leave with him on Monday. He was quite excited about me running away with him to Val Royeaux, though he was less than thrilled by my lack of gratitude. Needless to say, we fought quite loudly. I’m actually surprised that none of the hotel staff came into the room to see if we had killed each other.”

Concern and rage rose up in Bull that he quickly stomped down as he didn’t want Dorian to clam up now that he was speaking so openly. Instead, Iron Bull gently traced the faded scratch on Dorian’s neck with his fingertips. “Did he hurt you?” he asked in a steady voice.

Chuckling ruefully, Dorian covered the scratch. “Of course not. Rilienus tried to take liberties with me and I shoved him away, perhaps with a little magic, and that’s how this happened,” Dorian motioned towards his neck. “Rest assured, amatus, that I can adequately defend myself against Rilienus, he’s an apprentice compared to me.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop worrying,” Bull smiled tentatively. 

“I hope you never do.” Dorian raised his eyes and returned the smile.

“You burned the ticket, didn’t you?”

“That night after I came home,” Dorian confirmed. He hesitated, before also revealing, “Along with a letter that I wrote to him right after I moved out here.”

Bull remained quiet, giving Dorian the time he needed.

“Back then, I felt so differently than I do now,” Dorian explained, his eyes falling back down to his lap. “I felt as though I lost everything and I wrote to him out of desperation and loneliness, to confirm the rumor of my running away to marry and to give one last lament about parting from him. I didn’t write unkind things about you though, I right away knew that you were a good sort of man.” Dorian sat in contemplation for a moment and added, “I didn’t even think he ever received it until he gave me the letter on Tuesday night to remind me of what I once felt, to justify why he was here. He never wrote a reply.”

The resentment Bull had for Rilienus increased. Not that Dorian wrote to Rilienus after he left Tevinter, but that it was in Rilienus’s ability to give Dorian some comfort during his first days in Ferelden and didn’t do so. 

“Why not?”

“The risk at the time would have been great. I didn’t even send my letter directly to him, I sent it to Maevaris for her to give to him and I was too afraid to ask her if she managed to get it into Rilienus’s hands.” Dorian saw how Bull was reacting and explained, “Rilienus’s lack of response wasn’t out of ill intent, very little of what he does is out of spite. Though he often doesn’t think things through, especially when he’s attempting a grand gesture.”

“Like trying to buy you,” Bull growled.

“Yes, like that.” His shoulders were slumped in such a way that Dorian looked smaller than usual. “Despite how it looks and how he has treated you, Rilienus is, at heart, a good man. He is not like other men from my homeland, he doesn’t grab at power and isn’t cruel to those born lower than him, but perhaps now he feels the importance and extravagance of his new position in life too keenly.”

“Just because he doesn’t beat his servants or use blood magic, doesn’t make him a good man.”

Dorian laughed sadly. “True, I know he has other traits to recommend him, though he was not showing them off during his visit.”

After a long pause, Iron Bull asked quietly, “Do you want to run away with him?”

The incredulous stare Dorian gave him was sharp and piercing, and he was scandalized as his protested, “Why would you even ask that? I would never leave you like that! I love you too much for such dramatics!”

It was the first time those words had ever tumbled out of Dorian’s mouth and it struck Iron Bull in the gut like the best kick in the stomach he ever received.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do! Maker, Bull, what has gotten into you?”

“You weren’t supposed to be a farmer’s husband,” Iron Bull said without thinking and he knew it was the wrong thing to say by the stricken look Dorian gave him. “What I mean is that you’re a gentleman, smart, beautiful, refined, and should be surrounded by nice things. This, kadan,” he motioned towards the house and the orchard, “is the best I can give you and you still have to work hard and do things you were never meant to do. Rilienus could have given you the things you deserve.”

“Amatus, _you_ give me the things I deserve. A chance to live openly as who I am, independence and safety from my family, friends who enjoy me for who I am and not my status, and a comfortable home with someone who cares for me.” Dorian slipped his hand into Iron Bull’s. “I do admit that sometimes I miss the finer luxuries in life and being a part of academic circles, but I’m proud of what we have and of you. I never thought I’d end up here, but I’m so happy that I did.”

“You weren’t tempted by Rilienus’s offer?”

Dorian rolled his eyes dramatically. “Tempted? The presumption Rilienus had was enough to drive anyone away. He actually thought he was rescuing me from a savage Qunari, that there was no way I could turn him down. I was shocked and infuriated by the way he spoke of you, had we been back in Tevinter, I would have challenged him to a duel.”

“You would have?” Bull asked, rather flattered by Dorian’s declaration.

“Certainly. I nearly did, but I thought better of it, having the guardsmen called on us wouldn’t have helped matters.”

“So, you don’t want to marry Rilienus?”

“Marry him?” Dorian let out an ugly laugh. “Andraste help me, no! Did I not show you the ring? I melted his blighted ring, amatus! I said Rilienus is a good man, but I know him well enough that he would be a dreadful husband and he would never stay in Orlais, not for long. He wanted to put me up in an apartment in Orlais, a secret to be locked away while he was back in Tevinter, enjoying his elevated status. As if I’d trade you and my life here for some grand, but empty apartment, waiting around for Rilienus like a dog.”

“But the way you looked at him when he was here for tea, it looked like you missed him.”

“I suppose in a way I do miss him and that life,” Dorian acknowledged and Iron Bull felt sick. “I miss the illusion of what we had, that we could be together in Tevinter and everything was going to be ok. I feel the nostalgia of being carefree and in midst of a whirlwind romance, but it was never going to last, it was never anything real. Don’t you ever miss your old life sometimes? Seeing the world? The thrill of battle?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Iron Bull sometimes missed being on the road with his men and the rush of charging towards a giant, but he wouldn’t give up what he had with Dorian for anything in the world, not even for a chance to slay another dragon. “Oh!”

A knowing smile appeared on Dorian’s face. “You see what I mean? Amatus, even if Rilienus wanted to live with me in Orlais, I still would have refused him. There was a time when I would have accepted his offer, but I don’t love him anymore and I never loved him as much as I love you.”

“You love me.” Iron Bull was stuck on that.

“Of course I do,” Dorian was startled that there was any doubt in that statement. “I suppose I don’t say it, but neither do you!”

Bull chuckled self-consciously. “I guess I didn’t know if it’d be welcomed.”

“Look at us, two years married and finally talking about love,” Dorian exhaled loudly, looking mildly amused. “I know that I should say it, we both should, but …” he trailed off. “It came upon me so gradually that I can hardly tell when I did fall in love with you. And I when I did, I supposed that you were sharp enough to figure it out on your own.” 

-

_Dorian’s head rested in Bull’s lap, his eyes closed as he stretched out on the picnic blanket, enjoying the warm sun. Bull carded his fingers through Dorian’s hair and for once his husband didn’t get mad that he was messing up his perfectly styled hair. There was no one to see them anyway, sitting out by the pond in the orchard and enjoying a rare moment of rest in the middle of the day._

_It was Krem who told Iron Bull to take his husband out on a picnic, telling him to take the afternoon off from the orchard and that Dorian looked restless._

_“I’d be happy to stay like this forever, Bull,” Dorian murmured._

_“Me too, but we will have to go back to work at some point.”_

_“True, but I guess that’s what makes moments like this with you so special.”_

_-_

_Iron Bull wasn’t surprised when he found the Par Vollen cookbook hidden under a stack of books about magic on the desk. However, he was surprised to find a Qunlat to Common dictionary under it. He wasn’t trying to snoop around Dorian’s piles, but Bull couldn’t find his accounting ledger and was in half a panic trying to locate it. Sinking down into the desk chair, Bull opened the cookbook and found earmarked pages with handwritten translations from Qunlat to Common in Dorian’s flowing handwriting._

_Just last week, Dorian made a Qunari style cinnamon bread as a surprise to Bull. He was thrilled by the treat, the soft bread and the sweetness of the sugar and cinnamon instantly reminded him of his childhood and the comforting baked good his tama used to give him. He nearly ate the entire loaf in one sitting, making Dorian grumble that he was spoiling his dinner._

_When Bull asked Dorian where he got the recipe, Dorian casually told him that Dagna got a book for him with Par Vollen recipes. It seemed reasonable, Dorian obtained a couple Tevinter cookbooks from Dagna before, but Bull didn’t realize that Dorian was painstakingly translating the book from Qunlat into Common just so he could bake something from Bull’s homeland._

_His throat tightened and he had to blink back a tear._

_-_

_“I wish I had studied healing magic instead of necromancy,” Dorian declared as he sat next to Iron Bull after they danced. They both watched with delight as Sera spun her new wife in circles on the dancefloor._

_“What makes you say that?” Bull asked, smiling despite the ache in his knee as Sera practically tossed Dagna in the air._

_At Dorian’s insistence, he danced the last three dances with his husband and his leg was feeling it. However, it was worth the pain as Dorian readily fixated his attention on Bull for all three dances and Dorian’s face glowed beautifully with both exertion and cheer each time Bull agreed to another turn on the floor. Bull wasn’t a good dancer and Dorian had to lead every time, but he loved the feel of Dorian’s hands in his own as he guided Bull along the dancefloor with confidence._

_“I would fix your knee so you would no longer have an excuse not to dance with me,” Dorian answered easily._

_“You can dance with anyone in this room, Dorian, you know that. I’m good with watching you have fun. Look over there, Harding doesn’t have a partner.”_

_Dorian made no move towards Harding and leaned against Bull’s side. “That may be so, my dear husband, but I am happiest dancing with you.”_

_-_

_“I must admit, darling, that I am surprised by your husband,” Vivienne said, sipping her tea and lounging back on the sofa, looking around the parlor._

_“Dorian did do a good job with this room, ma’am,” Iron Bull replied. He felt proud of the work Dorian put into the parlor and that pride was vindicated with Vivienne’s approval, which was no small prize._

_“Your parlor is an oasis of refinement, my dear, do not doubt that, but that is not what I was speaking of.” Vivienne put down her teacup. “He seems quite content and I think the way he looks at you is absolutely adorable. Whatever you are doing to keep your lovely husband happy, I suggest you keep doing it, he may find himself so attached to you that he will never leave you.”_

_-_

_“I would like to send an invitation to my former mentor, Alexius, and his wife, to come and visit us.”_

_Bull blinked and looked up from his dinner, thrown off by the nervousness in Dorian’s voice and face. “Those are Felix’s parents, right?”_

_Dorian swallowed and nodded, “Yes. They are … They are like family to me. Lady Alexius has always treated me with warmth and affection and Alexius is a man that I compare all others to. It would … It would mean a great deal to me to be able to introduce them to you. I think that they would like to know you and I would like you to know them.” Shaking off his hesitation, Dorian added lightly, “And it shall be a far more pleasant experience than the visit my father’s retainer paid us.”_

_Ignoring the jest, Bull took Dorian’s hand. “Send the invitation, I’ll be honored to meet them. Should I expect the same shovel talk from them that I got from Felix when we first met?”_

_Dorian let out a long breath, almost as if he was relieved by Bull’s positive answer, and his mouth twitched into a smile. “They will adore you. The fact that Felix hasn’t threatened your life since then will be enough to recommend you to them.”_

_-_

_“What do you think, amatus? Would you like to have a family with me?”_

_Iron Bull couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face, he warmed with pleasure at the thought of starting a family with Dorian. “I don’t know, kadan, how will I get you pregnant?”_

_“We’ll adopt, you big lummox!” Dorian swatted at Bull, trying to look indignant, but failing as he broke out into laughter._

_Bull grabbed Dorian and held him close as he whispered into the shell of Dorian’s ear, “Yeah, let’s do it, kadan.”_

-

“I thought my actions were enough to convey my feelings, yours certainly are. I’ve long come to believe that you love me as well,” Dorian said, looking to Bull for confirmation.

“I do, with all my heart.” He reached out and cupped Dorian’s cheek. “It was slow for me too, but I’ve always known that you were special and all I want is to make you happy.”

“You do make me happy,” Dorian murmured, turning his head to kiss the palm cradling his cheek. “I’m sorry to have left you in doubt, but amatus is not a word I say lightly, so you really should’ve known,” he sniffed indignantly. With a softer countenance, he said, “I know it’s long past due, but I love you, amatus.”

What Dorian said was true, Iron Bull was sharp enough to figure it out. There were countless times when he saw that genuine, almost shy smile from Dorian with his fond gaze directed at Bull. He could remember the times that Dorian got overly upset when Bull was hurt or ill, the way Dorian lit up when Bull came home after a long day, and all of his little touches, not meant to arouse, but just for the sake of being physically close to Bull. There was the way that Dorian let Iron Bull past all of his walls, sharing his inner thoughts, hopes, and desires. And that one evening, not too long ago, when they were lying in bed and Dorian softly said, _“I wouldn’t mind having a family with you, amatus.”_

Dorian loved him and Iron Bull supposed that he always knew, even if he didn’t realize it consciously.

“And I love you, kadan.”

Iron Bull kissed his husband and recalled the first time Dorian called him amatus.

-

_It was a rare day when Iron Bull could sleep in and not worry about chores. Krem and the boys promised the stop by the house and take care of the animals for him, telling him to enjoy his one year anniversary with Dorian. Iron Bull woke up early anyway, but grinned at the fact that he could spend a long morning in bed with his husband. Sitting up and groaning softly at his wonderfully sore muscles from their activities the night before, Iron Bull looked down at Dorian, his face slack with sleep, hair and mustache were fluffy and in disarray, and his red lips were slightly parted as he quietly snored._

_It didn’t escape Iron Bull how lucky he was that Dorian answered his ad. Dorian, who was a well-bred gentleman, smart, witty, and beautiful, should have never married a Tal-Vashoth farmer, but he had and Iron Bull honestly couldn’t have asked for a better partner in his life. Desperation caused Dorian to write to Iron Bull and Bull hoped that something else, something deeper and warmer, caused Dorian to stay._

_Dorian, never one not to notice when someone was admiring him, slowly woke up. His eyelids fluttered open and silver irises peeked up at Iron Bull through dark lashes._

_“Good morning, amatus,” Dorian said around a large yawn until his mouth settled into a sated, sleepy smile._

_Bull’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t keep the silly grin off of his face, he knew enough Tevene to know what Dorian called him._

_“Good morning, kadan.”_

_Kadan was not a word Iron Bull said lightly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Just the epilogue to go :)


	5. Epilogue: Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing how they feel for each other, Iron Bull and Dorian move onto a brighter future.
> 
> Note: The italics in this part are flash forwards instead of flashbacks.

Monday was traditionally a day of work and in the early spring there was plenty to do around the farm, but Iron Bull didn’t move from the bed when he woke up and didn’t try to untangle himself from the limbs that held him tightly all night. After the long week both he and Dorian had, he figured that both of them could use the rest and the farm wouldn’t fall apart if Bull and his husband took an extra day to themselves. They needed it, to take a moment to catch their breaths after they spent most of yesterday talking about their feelings, their hopes, and their fears.

The previous day after they talked about their love for one another, Dorian was taken aback by Bull’s concern that he wasn’t happy at the farm and that he wanted to return home or to Rilienus. In a firm voice, Dorian declared that Iron Bull and Chargers Orchard was his home and wouldn’t hear anything further on the topic of his supposed unhappiness. But Dorian also spoke openly about his old fears of Bull growing tired of him and that Bull might send him back to Tevinter for not being useful enough, both of which Bull quickly put to rest.

It was freeing to talk so frankly with each other, but draining. They weren’t used to communicating their emotions so plainly and they ended up retiring to bed early that night.

Relaxed from the best night of sleep he had in a week, Bull was reluctant to leave the comfort of Dorian and their bed. He would have to get up to go take care of the animals, but Bull planned to immediately return so he could continue being close to his husband. Summoning the will to pry himself loose from Dorian, Bull tried to move out from under his husband, but Dorian’s arms and legs squeezed him. From under the covers and mussed up dark hair, Dorian’s sleepy eyes stared at Bull.

“Stay in bed, amatus, just for a little longer,” Dorian purred.

“I’m going to go feed the animals and I’ll come right back. Go back to sleep, kadan, don’t worry about getting up today.”

Dorian sighed loudly, but released Bull from his clutches and promptly moved into the warm spot Bull left behind. Iron Bull rushed through his chores and made his way back to bed once he was able to, where Dorian was still awake and waiting for him. Stripping out of his clothes, Bull slipped back into his side of the bed and Dorian rolled on top of him, his cold hands and feet pressed against Bull’s heated skin.

“Fuck, you’re freezing! How did you get so cold?” Bull grumbled good-naturedly, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“That’s what you get for leaving after I told you stay,” Dorian smiled, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in Bull’s chest.

“I’ve learned my lesson, I know now to listen to you, kadan. I promise,” Bull swore, no longer talking about leaving the bed.

Lifting his head, Dorian looked at Bull, understanding Bull’s meaning. “I never said anything to you before, amatus.”

“But you were right, I should’ve known by your actions,” Iron Bull tightened his hold on Dorian.

“Well, yes, that’s true,” Dorian smirked, “especially since I haven’t set you on fire for all of your terrible jokes. It could only be love.”

-

_Cassandra came to them in the winter. She was becoming a more permanent fixture in Haven with her impending nuptials to Cullen fast approaching, but she still had her duties as a Seeker that occasionally took her away. When she was in the area, she spent most of her time with Cullen, which was why Bull was surprised to see her ride up to the house on her own. It was unlike her to call on him and Dorian by herself, but she made her purpose plain once she was seated at their kitchen table with a cup of hot coffee._

_“I’ve spoken to a Chantry mother I know in Redcliffe, she is in a bit of a predicament and I thought that the two of you might be in a position to help,” Cassandra explained._

_Bull and Dorian gave each other curious stares. Neither could imagine what use they’d be to a Chantry mother._

_“There is a pair of orphaned siblings,” Cassandra continued, “a young girl of four years and a boy of two years and they have been in the care of the Chantry in Redcliffe for over a year. The Revered Mother cannot find a suitable home for them as they are Vashoth and both of their parents were mages. The combination has put off people seeking to adopt. Cullen recently told me of your plans to have family and well …”_

_She gave Dorian and Bull a hopeful look and under the table, Dorian squeezed Bull’s hand tightly, his fingers trembling with excitement._

-

It wasn’t until nearly noon when Bull got out of bed again and made his way downstairs. Hunger was a strong motivator in getting up and he promised to bring Dorian lunch as they both skipped breakfast in favor of alternating between talking and having sex. Bull pushed opened curtains over the kitchen windows to let in the light and he proceeded to rummage through the cupboards to find something quick for lunch.

Bull found leftover brown bread from the other day that Dorian baked and a dish of butter. It wasn’t the best option and Dorian was going to badger him for his poor eating habits, but he didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted to hurry up.

As he looked for a knife to slice the bread, Iron Bull caught sight of someone on a horse outside at the end of the gravel drive, out by the main road. The man on the horse didn’t come down the drive to the house nor continue down the road, but instead he just sat there like he was taking a rest. Bull squinted out the window as he didn’t immediately recognize the man. The man had no distinctive beard like Thom nor was there the shine of Cullen’s blond hair, and Bull would have recognized Krem or one of his farmhands instantly.

It was the appearance of fine clothes and the Tevinter horse that tipped Iron Bull off to the identity of the man and hot fury expanded in his chest at his audacity. Taking a look at the clock, Bull confirmed that it was just a few minutes to noon and he knew that the train heading from Haven to Orlais would not depart until two o’clock. His hands gripped the kitchen counter as he was unable to decide if Rilienus was brave or a fool, though he was leaning towards the latter.

By the time Iron Bull decided to go confront Rilienus, a strong hand grasped his arm and gently turned Bull away from the window. Dorian stood before him without a stitch of clothing on, his hair still wild from their activities, and he directed a mildly chastising expression at Bull. He reached up, framing Bull’s face with his hands and drew him in close.

“Ignore him, amatus,” Dorian commanded, “all you need to pay attention to is me.”

Dorian’s lips were on his own, gently coaxing Bull’s mouth open to slide in his tongue, but Bull didn’t feel entirely present. The man was still at the end of the drive when Dorian pulled away and Bull’s husband looked both annoyed and devious at Bull’s distraction.

“I see you’re still diverted, which is a shame,” Dorian lamented, “because I would like to bend you over the table and have my way with you, amatus.”

A very different kind of heat filled Bull. “Fuck, yeah, kadan.”

The pants Bull pulled on before coming downstairs were quickly torn off and Bull found himself lying face down over the table, his feet firmly on the floor, his forehead rested on its surface, and his hips tilted up invitingly to give Dorian access. He just about cackled when he realized that Dorian brought a vial of oil down with him and that Dorian left the curtains to the windows wide open, windows that Dorian normally fretted that someone out on the main road could see them through.

Bull would have preferred to be on his back so he could see Dorian’s face, but they learned the hard way that the table couldn’t take all of Bull’s weight. But the feel of Dorian inside of him, his slow deliberate thrusts, and the kisses he dropped across Bull’s back and shoulders, grounded Bull and it no longer mattered that he couldn’t see his husband. Everything else faded away and there was only Dorian, who demanded Bull’s full attention and earned it with each touch, every kiss, and especially when he reached under Bull to take hold of his leaking hardness.

Dorian’s forehead fell onto Bull’s shoulder, his thrusts becoming a little harder, and his breath coming up as warm puffs against Bull’s skin. “Amatus,” Dorian murmured, “amatus, never doubt that I love you, never doubt it. I love you so much, amatus.”

Bull no longer doubted it.

A few more strokes was all that was needed to make Bull come hard with Dorian’s name tumbling out of his mouth in a revered chant. He slumped down onto the table, barely noticing that Dorian stilled above him and more words of love and affection were whispered into his back. Dorian carefully pulled out as he softened, but Bull was happy to stay where he was even though the pink and white floral tablecloth under him was ruined and was beginning to stick to his stomach, his legs ached and his back began to protest.

“I’ll draw us a hot bath, amatus, join me when you’re ready,” Dorian kissed the back of his neck and sauntered towards the bathhouse.

Bull watched Dorian leave, enjoying the sway of his hips and the perfect view of his backside until he disappeared into the other room. Finally getting himself upright, Bull unstuck the tablecloth from his stomach and followed Dorian into the bathhouse.

He completely forgot to check to see if Rilienus was still outside.

-

_It was after Wintersend when Iron Bull and Dorian made their way to Redcliffe. Even though additions to the house weren’t complete, only the playroom and the addition to the study were done, they agreed that they couldn’t let the opportunity to adopt the children pass them by. The weather was not ideal for travel, but Cassandra arranged comfortable accommodations on a train to get them there. The entire trip there, Dorian held onto Bull’s hand as he expressed his worries in a stream of consciousness._

_“Maker, two children! I always supposed we might have more than one, but I thought we would stagger it out,” Dorian said, his free hand flying and punctuating his words as he spoke. “And Vashoth children at that! Imagine how big they will get! I will be the shortest member of our family and I am quite tall for a human. We’ve added the playroom and extended the study, but I feel like we’ll need taller ceilings to accommodate all the horns.”_

_“We don’t have to adopt Vashoth children if it makes you uncomfortable, kadan.”_

_“It’s no bother at all, I am quite fond of Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth individuals,” Dorian smiled, “but I’m just trying to picture disciplining a teenager much taller and broader than myself.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, kadan, you’re plenty scary when you’re mad. They’ll be sufficiently frightened of you.”_

_“I also worry that you might be anxious about having potentially three mages in the house. The likelihood of at least one of them coming into magic is high and I know you are not as easy with other people’s magic as you are with mine.”_

_“As long as you’re around to teach them how to use it, I’ll be fine, kadan.”_

_Dorian seemed satisfied with his response and leaned his head on Bull’s shoulder. “This feels so sudden, so unexpectedly real, but I want it more than I ever thought possible. I just hope that I … that we …” he trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts for once, but Bull understood._

-

Normalcy settled back into their lives and it felt like the way things were before Bull even knew Rilienus’s name. The only difference was that Iron Bull’s days were peppered with warm proclamations of love. Dorian didn’t say it all the time, but occasionally he’d kiss Bull’s cheek in the morning and murmur, “I love you,” before placing breakfast in front of him. Other times he’d say it in jest, rolling his eyes at Bull as he exclaimed, “Andraste help me, this is the man I love.” And he always said it when they were tangled up in each other, his head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and panting things like, “Oh fuck, I love you, I love you and your cock, amatus.”

And Bull said it as frequently as he could, sometimes in quiet little whispers into Dorian’s ear, but more often in loud booming declarations that left Dorian either exasperated or in laughter.

The name Rilienus wasn’t uttered between the two of them for several weeks after the man’s departure from Haven and their lives, though every once in a while Rilienus wandered into Bull’s spiteful thoughts. But then Dorian would do something like laugh or gaze at Bull coyly with his pretty eyes and all the negative thoughts in Bull’s head disappeared. Rilienus didn’t come back up into their conversation until they received a bundle of mail from postwoman Harding with letters from Vivienne and Felix.

Bull sat in the study with Dorian and right away opened his letter from Vivienne. He was eagerly waiting her letter as he asked her for information about Rilienus. He wanted to know if she was acquainted with him or if there was any rumor of him, since Leliana told him that Rilienus had purchased apartments in the city and Vivienne made it a point to know all the noble families in Val Royeaux at least by reputation. 

In her letter, Vivienne expressed her surprise at his entreaties and wrote to him that before she received Bull’s message, she did notice that a set of apartments were recently purchased by a Tevinter lord and sent her maid to make inquiries to the housekeeper. According to Vivienne, the housekeeper relayed that she was waiting for her lord to come very soon and settle his new fiancé into the apartments.

_‘Now that I am acquainted with your situation, I am sure that she meant that she was expecting your dear Dorian to accompany her master,’_ Vivienne wrote to Bull. _‘I must also say that I am most pleased to hear that your husband conducted himself with honor, I find it admirable, though I am not surprised that you inspired such loyalty in him.’_

Her approval didn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated and Bull smiled at the line. But she ended her letter to him with a sharp warning.

_‘I am sure that with his refusal of Lord Rilienus’s offer and your efforts to sweeten your domestic situation with children, that you have indeed secured your husband to your side. I very much doubt that he would part from you willingly. However, I urge you to exercise caution for as long as Lord Rilienus keeps his apartments in the city and can position himself close to Haven. I’ve seen how unreasonable jilted lovers can be.’_

Bull ground his teeth together at Vivienne’s parting advice as just the thought of Rilienus trying to do something was enough to get him worked up. Thankfully Dorian was too occupied with what Felix wrote to him to notice.

“Maker, Felix,” Dorian muttered as he read the letter from his friend.

“What does Felix have to say?” Iron Bull asked, managing to calm down.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “I wrote to Felix about Rilienus’s visit, which apparently you did as well.” He glared at Bull, who just shrugged. “Anyway, Felix writes that he believes your version of the events is more accurate than my version.”

“Your version?”

“Apparently I did not disparage Rilienus enough for his liking and he says you and he are of one mind about Rilienus,” Dorian huffed. “He also says that we’re idiots for not realizing that we love each other earlier and that Maevaris cried from laughing when he told her. But he does write kindly of you, he wrote, ‘My parents and I look upon your marriage to the Iron Bull with the utmost satisfaction, I believe no one could be more devoted to you nor be more deserving of your affections.’” Dorian’s earlier annoyance fell away as he read Felix’s words aloud to Bull, but it immediately returned as he scanned the bottom of the page.

“What’s wrong, kadan?”

“Felix writes in his postscript, ‘The only thing that dissatisfies me about the Iron Bull is that he did not take the liberty to punch Rilienus in the face, which would have been well within his right. Rilienus is the type of man that needs to be punched in the face at least once a day to make him tolerable in society.’”

Dorian didn’t look at Bull very kindly as he laughed himself into tears.

Later that night, as Dorian dozed in his armchair, Bull took the response his husband wrote to Felix and added at the bottom of the page:

_Felix,_

_Should the occasion arise, I vow to punch Rilienus in the face. Repeatedly. I promised his steward as much when I saw him in Haven._

_Yours in Friendship,  
The Iron Bull_

Once the ink dried on the paper, Bull sealed it up in an envelope and set it on the desk to be sent off with the rest of their correspondence.

-

_They arrived in Haven with the children just a week after they departed for Redcliffe. Krem picked them up from the train station and the entire way home Krem could hardly contain his excitement. He eagerly helped Bull bring in the luggage as Dorian ushered the children into the house, and his grin became wider as they went up the stairs. Once they hauled the luggage into what was to be the kids’ room, Iron Bull immediately saw why Krem was so excited._

_Bull and Dorian weren’t quite prepared to bring the children home with them, they initially thought that they’d meet the kids and plan to bring them to Haven later. However, that plan went out the window after Bull watched the little boy, Aban, curl up in Dorian’s arms, and the four year old girl, Kost, reach up to touch Dorian’s mustache, which he surprisingly allowed. So Bull sent a telegram to Krem before they left, asking him to go to Josephine’s store to buy some toys and extra clothes for the kids, promising to pay him back as soon as possible._

_Apparently though, Krem didn’t stop at just buying a few things for the kids. The former guestroom was transformed while they were away. Brightly colored fluffy blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals covered the bed. An overflowing toy chest sat at the end of the bed, a dollhouse sat on the dresser, and there was a small table and chairs setup with a delicate looking children’s tea set._

_“It’s so pretty in here! Is this all for us?” Kost cried as she ran in, Dorian coming in behind of her with Aban clinging onto him, his little eyes were wide as saucers at the sight of the room._

_“It’s all yours and Aban’s,” Krem told her._

_Kost squealed with joy as she threw herself onto the bed and hugged a plush high dragon. Aban pointed to his sister and the toys, and Dorian sat him down on the mattress. The little boy’s hand clung to Dorian’s sleeve and he giggled as his older sister attacked him with stuffed nug._

_“This is amazing Krem,” Bull’s voice trembled only a little bit._

_Turning to Bull, Krem explained, “It was Josephine and Cadash’s idea, the boys and I were happy to let them in and help. And don’t think about trying to pay us back, this is a gift from us.”_

-

A couple weeks later found Iron Bull up on the roof, fixing the broken shingles from a bad storm that came through just a few days before. Dorian went out to town on his own earlier, telling Bull that Cadash requested his presence for some business, which wasn’t uncommon. Cadash was a tradeswoman of eccentric items and sometimes her dealings involved magical items or historical artifacts, things that Dorian had a vast knowledge of. He was able to appraise the items for her, confirming their authenticity and value.

Bull paused in his work when he noticed Thom Rainier’s wagon coming down the gravel drive. From his perch on the roof, Bull couldn’t see anything in Thom’s wagon other than Cadash and Dorian, both were flush in the face and snickering, with Thom looking fairly amused and only a little annoyed at the pair. Climbing down the ladder, Bull greeted Thom and gave him a questioning look.

“They’re drunk,” Thom confirmed as Bull helped Dorian out of the wagon.

He could smell the alcohol on Dorian, but the smell wasn’t from the cheap Fereldan beer that he had a soft spot for. It was the smooth tang of an expensive brandy, which was unusual for him to drink in the middle of the day without any occasion for it.

“Not my fault. Varric kept pouring!” Dorian protested as he melted into Bull’s arms and nuzzled his neck. “Mm, you feel good.”

“Ok,” Bull drew out the word slowly. “And why are you two drunk in the middle of the day?”

“I made a big sale!” Cadash chirped from the wagon, leaning over the edge with a giant grin. “That lumpy ring was sooooo expensive!”

“Lumpy ring?” Bull asked.

Thom leaned forward on his seat, bemused. “Dorian had a lump of metal with some stones stuck in it. Malika sold it for him.”

“That diamond was as big as my face!” Cadash laughed, standing so she could drape herself over Thom’s back. “And so many fucking sapphires!”

“Don’t worry, they didn’t drink away the money, I made sure he put it in your bank account,” Thom told Bull. “Varric gave them the brandy in exchange for the whole story, it was quite the tale. If I had known Dorian’s old lover was in town to propose marriage, I would have helped you kick his ass.”

Bull blinked and it took a minute for everything to make sense. “That was Rilienus’s ring. You sold the ring?” He asked Dorian. “I didn’t even think you still had it.”

Dorian took a step back, frowning in concern as he patted his pockets until he found what he was looking for in the breast pocket of his suit. Perking up when he pulled out a slip of paper, Dorian shoved it at Bull with a goofy grin. It was the receipt from the sale of the stones from the ring and Bull had to admit that he felt a little dizzy looking at the number. But he also wasn’t terribly enthusiastic that the money essentially came from Rilienus.

“Dorian—”

“I was going to give it back,” he cut Bull off, “but someone stopped me and wanted to talk about feelings.” A thin, wobbly smile appeared on Dorian’s lips, “This is how much he thought I was worth, so I’m going to take it.”

“You don’t have a number value, kadan,” Bull said with all seriousness.

Stepping back in close to Bull, Dorian laid his head on Bull’s shoulder, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes half open. “He can’t buy me,” Dorian murmured, “because I’m yours, but this is mine. Payment for how he treated me, how he’s always treated me, and I’m going to use this to start family with you, amatus. Thom’s going to build the additions to the house and I’m going to write a _lovely_ thank you letter to Rilienus for it.”

Bull chuckled, his arms wrapped around Dorian and he kissed Dorian’s temple. “You are evil, kadan.”

Dorian relaxed into Bull’s embrace when it was obvious Bull wasn’t going to fight with him about the money. “You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

-

_“Dada!”_

_Kost eagerly threw herself into Iron Bull’s arms as he walked into the house after a long day of working in the orchard. She shrieked with laughter as he swung her up, tossing her in the air and deftly catching her as she came down. He kissed her hair and rubbed one of the spots on her head where her horns would grow in before setting her down to kiss Dorian._

_“Kost set the table all by herself today, amatus,” Dorian told Bull with a pleased smile after he received his kiss._

_“Really? That’s my big girl! I knew I could count on you to help your papa,” Bull grinned and ruffled Kost’s hair as she beamed at him. “And how are you, imekari?” Bull kneeled down to poke Aban’s nose. “Have you been good for your papa today?”_

_Aban just smiled at Bull from where he was clinging onto Dorian’s leg, Dorian was now rather skilled at moving around with little boy’s arms wrapped around his limb. The toddler was shy, quiet, and quite attached to Dorian, but he was fond of Bull as well. Once they were seated for dinner, Aban climbed onto Bull’s lap to eat and he couldn’t help but grin at the fact that Aban chose him over Dorian for once. Dorian smirked affectionately at him as if reading his mind._

_“Dada, I helped Papa in the garden today. Me and Aban planted seeds and Papa said that they’ll be carrots later,” Kost said excitedly, rushing through her words. “Then Papa helped me with my letters, I drew a picture of a dragon with Aban, and I helped Papa bake you Qunari cookies!”_

_“That was supposed to be a surprise,” Dorian gave Bull a lopsided grin. “We baked those spiced cookies you like so much.”_

_“Oops, I forgot Papa, sorry,” Kost shrugged sheepishly, but she wasn’t deterred for long._

_Kost filled dinner time with her happy chatter as she always did and Bull listened to her with pleasure. In the months since they brought the children home, the house was always filled with Kost’s cheerful words and her loud laughter in contrast to her brother’s shy smiles and soft giggles. Every day, Bull looked forward to seeing the kids and couldn’t wait to spend time with them. He loved them fiercely and he told them so all the time so they knew._

_After dinner and bath time, the kids had a treat and a story before being tucked into bed. Kost always protested that she wasn’t sleepy, but both kids always fell asleep soon after their fathers kissed them goodnight. It was then that Bull got to spend a few cherished moments alone with his husband. Sometimes they made love, but that night they laid in bed in each other’s arms, quietly talking about their kids and the future._

_“I used to think the Qun provided a good life, but this is what a good life is. With my kadan and my kids,” Bull confessed in the darkness, Dorian’s body pressed up to his own. “Thank you for giving it to me, for answering my ad.”_

_He could feel Dorian’s smile on his skin as he whispered, “Thank you for giving me the life I deserve, amatus, with so much love and happiness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story! I hope you enjoyed the sugary fluff at the end :)


End file.
